My life with Sasuke
by Rinda Reisa
Summary: Depois de anos a mae de Sakura resolve se casar e o escolhido é Ucchiha Fugaku, pai de dois garotos. Sasuke e Itachi. Como sera a vida de Sakura com a entrada de um novo, sexy e completamente insuportavel irmão?
1. Routine

**Título**: My life with Sasuke

**Autor**: Linda Reis or Chatty Asshole ( KSOPADKOKD)

**Classificação**: Não tera hentai aqui

**Gênero**: Comédia, romance, ah seilá ):

**Shippers**: SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer**: Isso é óbvio ):. Tio Kishi animou nossos dias ao criar naruto 8D/

* * *

Sinopse: Tudo estava como Sakura queria. Era popular, tinha otimos amigos, suas notas eram a melhor da turma, até que sua mãe resolveu casar novamente. O escolhido é Uchiha Fugaku, um rico e bonito pai de dois garotos, Itachi e Sasuke. S ua vida vira de cabeça para baixo quando se mudam para a grande e luxuosa casa dos Uchiha, deixando para trás o lar em que nasceu e seus amigos. Em uma escola nova, deixa sua vida popular e começa a ser excluida, sendo a sua única companhia o seu novo "irmão" Sasuke. Sempre brigando, os dois começam a sentir coisas que nunca haviam sentido antes, paixão, raiva, ciumes e possessão.

* * *

Cap1: Routine

Olhando para a parede, observei vários pôsteres diferentes, ta que eu não era uma garota muito normal, afinal um adolescente padrão teria fotos de artistas e superstars espalhados por toda a parede, mas não a minha. Ela tinha cidades, países, pontos turísticos. Dar a volta ao mundo não parece ser emocionante? Conhecer novos lugares, novas pessoas, novas culturas...

Oh sonho... Tão distante quanto eu ganhar sozinha na loteria. É, como dizem, sonhar não custa nada.

- Acorda, filha. Ou vai se atrasar para escola

Viu? sonhar é para os fracos, tsc. Para que eu tenho que ir para escola? Há, ter uma profissão? Conheço uma que nem precisa disso tudo, ela apenas não possui muito respeito, o que leva um pouco em conta. Escola só serve para perder tempo. Perdi mais da metade da minha vida, até que ela não é muito longa, mas metade de 16 não é muito? Para que escola se eu vou me casar com um homem rico? É, isso mesmo, meus planos para o futuro... Dar um golpe da barriga, isso resolveria tudo. Ta que homem rico não se acha virando a esquina,e se eu não encontrar? Talvez se eu fizer tudo fingindo que não procuro um homem rico, eu ache um homem rico.

Levantei da cama ainda fazendo planos, cabeça cheia de fantasias, qualé? Como minhas mãe diz, planos para o futuro são importantes, por isso tenho que pensar bastante em como o meu homem rico deve ser, lindo, moreno forte, ai ai. Rindo, me arrastei até o banheiro e cuidei da minha higiene pessoal, vesti minha calça jeans mais confortável e minha blusa favorita, minha mãe dizia que se eu usar mais um pouco ela sairia andando sozinha, mas ela é tão confortável e ao mesmo tempo tão linda.

Depois de pronta, desci as escadas correndo pois já se passavam das 8:30 e se eu não corresse chegaria atrasada, again. Encontrei minha mãe na cozinha servindo a comida a minha irmã mais nova, correndo, enguli uma fatia de pão e bebi meu revigorante suco de laranja.

-Onee-chan, você está mesmo com pressa.

- ehou ehostou shoim - Respondi de boca cheia, me engasgando com esse procedimento - Se eu não correr, vou chegar atrasada.

- Sakura, come devagar - Ralhou minha mãe, me dando um beijo na testa - Quando você chegar da escola vamos ter que conversar, ok?

- Ta

Dei um beijo na testa da pequena Sayu e corri em direção da porta.E me esperando estava minha fiel escudeira, seu cabelo loiro preso em marias-chiquinhas seus olhos azuis bem maquiados me fazia sentir mau por não usar um pingo de maquiagem e com sua roupa sempre impecável. Quando me viu, correu para o meu lado e me deu um abraço de urso, que me deixou sem folego.

- Naruko, as vezes você é idêntica ao seu irmão - Resmunguei

- Deve ser por que somos gêmios? - Retrucou - Naruto pediu para eu esperar, mas eu não gosto de andar muito perto dele não, ele grita muito

- Ele é seu irmão, como você fala assim dele?

Coloquei minha mão no peito para parecer chocada, mas ela sabia que só era drama, eu mais do que ninguém não gostava de andar perto dele, sempre que me via, ele começava a pular e gritar "SAKURA-CHAN, AQUI!" "VAMOS NOS SENTAR JUNTOS HOJE?" e eu tentava disfarça, mas ele vinha e me abraçava me deixando muito desconfortável.

- Sinica- revirou os olhos e me puxou começando a andar - Sabia que hoje vai ter um aluno novo?

- Como vou saber? Não sou fã de fofocas de colegial!

- Dizem que ele é um gatão

- Igual ao último - Ri de sua voz sonhadora. - E ele era bem estranho.

-Mas dessa vez a fonte é segura.

- Naruko, quando que fofoca tem fonte segura?

-Estraga prazeres.

Todo o caminho para escola, ela falou sobre esse garoto novo, rezando para ele ser da nossa sala, o que me deixou meio irritada, ela não calava a boca.

- Chega, Naruko

-Chega de que ? - Perguntou, parecendo realmente confusa

- De falar desse garoto, bele? Estamos chegando e logo você vai saber se ele é da sala.

Nem preciso dizer ne? Chegamos mais uma vez atrasada. Tive que escutar o professor reclamar e reclamar por causa do meu atraso, nossa ele não havia se acostumado, não? Chego atrasada quase todos os dias e ele continua a reclamar e reclamar, não escuto mais nada do que ele fala, só blablabblabla wiska sachê, blablala, esse professor é engraçado, quando ele se irrita seu rosto fica vermelho, uma veia salta em sua garganta e sua barriga extremamente grande começa a se mexer mais rápido que o normal, o que claro me da vontade de rir, mas se eu rir ele vai continuar falando e falando eu tenho medo de que sua cabeça estoure.

Quando finalmente parou de reclamar, caminhei para o meu lugar para tentar suportar aquela tortura, meus planos inciais eram dormi, mas com a Naruku ao meu lado meus planos foram por água abaixo. Ela começou a tagarelar, mas eu apenas abstrai e fiquei vagando pelo meu recanto feliz, deixando tudo aquilo para trás.

-Sakura? Ta escutando?

Preferia não ter escutado, oras... Ela não para um instante, tá que é minha BFF, mas não precisa me irritar todos os minutos da minha vida.

-Sim... ?

- Do que eu estava falando?

- Do menino novo?

-Fora isso? O que mais? - Perguntou enquanto me encarava com seus olhos azuis em chamas

- Compras? - perguntei novamente, me encolhendo um pouco na cadeira - Senão for, deixa eu ver, contas de trigonometria que o professor está explicando?

- Sakura...

- Desculpa, eu apenas me coloquei no modo standby

Ela voltou-se para frente sem dizer mais uma única palavra e foi assim o dia todo, apenas me respondia com "sins" e "nãos", o que estava me irritando um pouco, pois essas atitudes eram minhas e ela as estava roubando.

- NARUKOO - Sim, se ela rouba minhas atitudes assim sem mais nem menos e eu roubarei as dela - VOCÊ ESTÁ MUITO MONOSILABÁTICA HOJE!

-Sakura, você está gritando

- JURA? NÃO PERCEBI!

-Shut up, você está pagando mico

- Naruko, Sakura não tomou o remédinho hoje não?

- Ino, vai se engulir com o Shikamaru, please. - Pedi da forma muito educada

- Ele teve que ir para casa com o Kiba, vou ter que aturar vocês duas pelo resto do meu dia - Colocando a mão na testa fingiu que ia desmaiar, mas logo voltando ao normal -Então? Qual vai ser a sacanagem que vamos fazer hoje?

- Sacanagem? - Perguntei, rindo. Ino não tomava jeito - Já mandei você sair dessa vida, toma jeito.

- Você parece minha vó falando - Resmugou a loira - Naruko, sua casa ou a minha?

- Da última vez fomos para sua ne?

-Cadê Hinata, Tenten? - Perguntei olhando pelo corredor, sem avistar uma alma viva - Essas cocotas somem e não avisam nada.

- Elas pediram para ligarmos. Elas tiveram que ir não sei aonde, fazer não sei o que. - Virando de costas, Ino começou a andar - Então, vamos?

Caminhamos falando as besterias de sempre, garotos, livros, garotos, roupas, garotos. Coisas de garotas, sabem como é. Naruko dessa vez estava de olho em um garoto diferente do normal, ela sempre se sentia atraida por mauricinhos bibas cheios de frescuras, mas dessa vez ela queria um roqueiro da nossa sala.

-MENTIRA - Gritou ino, quando a menina disse quem era o garoto - Ele? OH MY GOD!

- Ino pára, - Retorquiu a garota- Ele não vai querer nada comigo.

-Naruko, você está de olho em um roqueiro - Nessa hora eu comecei a rir, não havia muita graça, mas naruko nunca mudava seus "tipos" de garotos - Se quiser eu falo com ele...

- NÃO- Gritou na mesma hora -Deixa do jeito que está

- Até que ele é bonitinho, não nego

-Ino sua devoradora de machos insaciável, deixa a Naruko com o Gaara, vai ser difente, mas acho que ele não gosta muito de pattys - Falei pensativa - Você é bonita, talvez tenha chance

- Talvez? -perguntou - Eu vou conseguir ou não me chamo Naruko Uzumaki

- Falou a irmã do Naruto agora

Quando Ino disse isso, eu e ela começamos a rir deixando Naruko um pouco mais irritada, mas isso não passou de drama. Continuamos a caminhar, só que agora falando do Shikamaru e sua pegado o que me deixou um pouco enjoada, pois Ino entrava em muitos detalhes e eu não precisava saber dos momentos intimos dos dois, olhei para a Naruko e percebi que ela também não estava muito a vontade, mas graças a qualquer entidade divina ( Do bem ou do mal) chegamos a casa da Naruko e seu irmão a forçou a parar de falar por que em meio a gritaria ninguém consiguiria ouvi-la.

Já havia me acostumado, todos os dias, os 365 dias por ano eu estava ao lado dos meus amigos, cresci, brinquei, chorei, bati, eles eram essensiais para mim. Minha rotina que eu fazia questão de não mudar, por que? Ela era perfeita do jeito que estava.


	2. When it all began

**Cap2:** When it all begin

Normalmente quando e vou para casa da Naruko, fazemos festa do pijama. Tudo o que garotas gostam, sorvete, falar sobre garotos, livros... Quer dizer falamos disso everytime, mas na festa do pijama era diferente, A do pijama, não foi uma novidade quando liguei para casa avisando que dormiria ali, passava todos os dias desde que eu havia nascido na casa da Naruko, o que não era muito bom, Naruto também morava ali.

Naruko e Ino haviam saido enquanto eu estava no telefone me deixando sozinha, mas gaça a alguma divindade religiosa Naruto ainda não estava em casa, o que me deixaria em paz por algum tempo.

-CHEGUEEI

Doce ilusão, Por que felicidade de pobre dura pouco? Tentei me esconder, mas na hora que eu ia começar a me mexer, ele entrou na sala e me viu, não sei como ele se mexe tão fast, a porta ficava um pouco longe da sala em que eu estava, mas em um minuto ele estava na entrada e no outro abrindo a porta da sala. Acho que nem cheguei a piscar.

-Sakuraa! – Gritou o garoto correndo em minha direção

Vi em camera lenta ele se aproximando de mim, com aquela boca aberta parecendo um cachorro feliz ao ver o dono entrando em casa, para ter o pacote completo faltava era a língua do lado de fora. Não tive reação em um momento ele estava longe e no outro me abraçando tão forte que por pouco minha cabeça não ficou roxa e explodiu.

- Me larga, Naruto – eu realmente estava implorando?

- Você está aqui em casa – Riu o garoto, me rodando em circulo.

- Estou sempre aqui, Naruto. Agora me larga.

Ele me largou, mas colocou o braço em meu ombro e me puxou para sentar no sofá e foi quando eu vi que haviam alguns garotos (que eu não conhecia diga-se de passagem) na porta nos olhando.

-Sua namorada, Naruto? - Perguntou um ruivo que não tirava os olhos de mim

- Não

- Sim

Dissemos ao mesmo tempo, mas é claro que a negativa foi mim.

- Sim ou não? - Perguntou agora um loiro que ria da nossas caras

- Claro que não – Dei um tapa no Naruto e me afastei dele – Para de mentir

- Mas, Sakura ...

- Nada de mais ou menos. Bem quem são vocês ? - Perguntei na maior cara de pau o que é, claro, a minha marca registrada

- Sou o Sasori – disse o ruivo que ainda não tirava os olhos de mim e vindo em minha direção

- Não, deixa que eu faço as apresentações -gritou Naruto, no seu jeito de ser. - Ta vendo aquele moreno ali? Com cara de bunda? Aquele é o Sasuke, ele veio passar uns dias aqui com o pai, mas logo vai voltar.

Eu não havia visto o moreno, ele estava tão quieto e escondido que não tinha visto ele e continuou calado, acho que ele é autista, hm.

- O ruivo já disse o nome e por ultimo o loiro, Ele é o Deidara. E essa é Sakura.

- Ola, Sakura.

- Ola – respondi ainda quieta no sofá

- Então, Sakura – O ruivo de que eu já havia esquecido o nome estava falando comigo – Solteira, namorando ou de rolo com alguém?

Não sei qual é as dos garotos... Sabe, não podem ver um rabo-de-saia que já vão abanando o rabinho quando veem um rabo de saia.

- Sim, estou – Respondi dando um sorriso amarelo  
- Serio, Sakura? - Dessa vez foi o Naruto o que me deixou um pouco sem graça, odiava mentir. Mas era por uma boa causa

Por um tempo eu fui a atração principal, mas logo depois desviaram a atenção de mim e foram falar sobre football, o que não me interessava claro, mas era melhor do que falar sobre MIM.

Algum tempo depois, claro que meus ouvidos estavam doendo de tanto escutar, "você viu aquele penalt?" "Não o goleiro é muito burro namoral." " Aquele lance nem estava impedido" , as duas asnas chegaram, trazendo algumas sacolas com revistas, sorvetes e besteiras que garotas tem a obrigação de comer em uma festa do pijama.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Olhos da pequena Naruko metralhou os quatro garotos que estavam sentados ali – Vão embora, now!

- Acabamos de chegar, meu docinho – Disse o loiro que eu já havia esquecido o nome tambem – Vamos ficar aqui a noite toda.

- NARUTO

Eu, Ino e Naruko gritamos ao mesmo tempo, mas o garoto já havia desaparecido de vista e não perderíamos o nosso tempo andando atrás daquela peste.

- Sasori, Deidara, vão embora por favor – Ao olhar para os garotos percebeu que havia mais um garoto, soltando um gritinho, deixou as compras cairem e correu para abraçar o garoto – SASUKE! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Meu pai veio e me trouxe junto, não sei para que. -Respondeu o garoto que até agora pensei que era mudo – Ai eu aproveitei para visitar meu xuxuzinho

-Estava com saudades,. - respondeu a garota ficando um pouco vermelha e recebia um beijo na bochecha – Vai ficar quanto tempo?

- Não sei xu, meu pai não sabe quanto tempo vai ter que esperar, enquanto isso estou de férias – respondeu o garoto, puxando a Naruko para o seu colo.

Eles pareciam muito íntimos o que me deu uma vontade louca de puxar a Naruko para perto de mim e tirá- la perto daquele conquistador barato. Sou ciumenta, e daí? Ela é minha melhor amiga e ponto.

-Naruko – chamei, tentando não demonstrar ciumes, o que seria uma atitude bem gay – Vamos para o seu quarto?

- Mas, estou conversando com o Sasuke, faz tempo que não falo com ele

- Deixa de namorico, vamos – Falou Ino, tirando as palavras da minha boca

- Namorico? - Todos ali começaram a rir, mas foi Naruko que falou primeiro – ele é meu melhor amigo dos tempos de criança, meu pai era padrinho dele, toda vez que viajavamos, íamos para casa dele que fica em outra cidade e ele vinha aqui, mas nas férias de verão, quando vocês duas não estavam aqui.

Fazia um pouco de sentindo, já que eu conhecia a Naruko desde os tempos da frauda e nunca havia visto esse garoto.

- Por que não fazemos uma "festinha" em vez da sua festa do pijama assim todos participam. -sugeriu o ruivo que não tirava os olhos de mim

- No way – fui a primeira a falar, mas quando olhei para a Ino e para Naruko, percebi que havia perdido na votação que nem havia tido – Ok, vamos fazer uma festa com todos.

- Não se irrite, sakura

- Não estou irritada, Naruko – Sim, eu estava irritada – Vamos arrumar as coisas.

Bele, bele... Quando vi sala bem arrumada dos Uzumaki estava com todos os moveis caros afastados do centro e com alguns cochões no chão, não havia imaginado que garotos gostavam de festa do pijama, isso deixou de ser clube da luluzinha e virou um clube misto bizarro onde a Naruko estava dando atenção para o garoto que parecia mudo, mas que estava falando bastante agora e Ino, apesar de ter um namorado, olhava para o garoto como uma fêmea no cio louca para acasalar e claro para fechar a minha noite aquele ruivo esquisito não tirava os olhos de cima de mim.

- Sakura?

- Sim? - Naruko era uma biscate mesmo, esquece da minha existencia por causa desse garoto bizarro - O que quer?

Ela agora estava sentada perto de mim, com as pernas cruzadas e com os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, seus olhos agora me encarava como se eu fosse algum E.T.

-Que? - perguntei

-Você parece meio avoada hoje

- Estou cansada, quero dormir

Não esperei ela falar, ali na sala iriam dormir os garotos pois o quarto do naruto não caberia todos os quatro, sobi as escadas indo direto para o quarto a garota, me jogando na cama e adormecendo logo em seguida. Tive alguns sonhos estranhos, mas não me lembrava deles quando acordei. Olhei em volta e vi Naruko dormindo com a boca aberta e Ino agarrada com um coração de pelucia. Não parecia muito tarde, então voltei a dormir sem olhar para o relógio, o que não foi uma ideia boa.

* * *

Fim do cap2, espero que gostem :)


	3. Bad news

**Cap3**: Bad news

* * *

Certo, certo... não entendi muito bem por que havia sonhado com o mudo tarado, bff da Naruko ( sim, isso quer dizer que não me lembro o nome do individuo), foi um sonho confuso, meio nublado, claro demais para meus olhos, mas sei que ele estava lá. Seus olhos da mesma cor me encaravam com... raiva.

Balancei a cabeça tentando tirar aquele ser da minha cabeça e abri os olhos ( sim, estava com preguiça de abri-los) me espreguiçando langidamente. Tateei a procura do relógio e quando vi as horas, saltei da cama e comecei a sacudir as duas jegues.

-Acordem – Pedi, puxando os lençois das duas – Agora

Não sei o que a Naruko reclamo, pareceu um " Meu cachorro dormiu dentro da lata de sardinha" e a Ino pediu " mais alguns minutos".

- Vamos nos atrasar – gritei, exasperada – Levantem esses seus traseiros gordos e vamos.

Não sei, mas acho que "atrasar" é uma palavra magica, ao ouvir essa palavra as duas deram um pulo da cama e começaram a correr de um lado para o outro ( claro, fazendo absolutamente nada) que nem duas loucas.

-Oh my god – Exclamou Narko – Sr. Lee vai nos matar

Bem mataria elas, sempre chego atrasada então não faria muita diferença.

-Relaxem, aprendam com a profissional aqui – Disse, olhando para as duas com um sorriso no rosto -Quando chagar lá, pessam desculpa e deixe ele falar e falar, problema resolvido.

Pelo que pareceu elas não deram a minima para a minha dica então começamos a nos arrumar ( roupas da Naruko é claro) em uma rapidez sobre-humana, Naruko ,multi-funcional como sempre, tentava pentear o cabelo e vestir a calça ao mesmo tempo se complicando um pouco, Ino por sua vez era a mais engraçada, estava metendo a cabeça no lugar que era para ficar o braço enquanto tentava amarrar o seu tennis.

Acabamos em tempo record, eu já estava acostumada, mas as duas jumentas não o que me fez esperar um pouco pelas duas. Descemos as escadas esperando não ver mais os garotos ( pelo menos eu, a cara da Ino estava claro que queria encontrar o ser estranho mais uma vez), mas lá estavam eles, tomando café com a maior tranquilidade.

-Bom dia – Gritou Naruto, ao me ver entrar na cozinha – Fizemos o café-da-manhã.

- Parece bom – menti – mas não estou com fome.

Parecia que um tornado havia entrado na cozinha e feito a festa, nada estava no lugar. Quando Naruko olhou aquilo, balançou a cabeça e começou a me empurrar para porta sem dizer nada, provavelmente preservando sua paciência com o irmão.

Chegamos na escola fatando 5 minutos para bater o sinal da entrada, pelo menos um dia da semana eu deveria chegar "cedo" e eu espera que hoje tenha sido o último dia que eu tenha corrido, isso mesmo corrido para chegar na escola.

O dia foi um tédio, o de sempre, Sr. Lee falava tanto que sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, Ino e Shikamaru quando não estavam se beijando estavam trocando recadinhos durante a aula, Naruko não parava de encarar o garoto novo ( e pelo visto havia desistido do Gaara) que eu não lembrava o nome, minha memória não era muito boa, como dava para perceber.

Acho que eu contei cada segundo do dia, cada milésimo de segundo, mas parecia que eu estava ali a 50 horas. Quando deu a hora do recreio senti um alivio, mas sabia que aqueles 25 minutos passariam voando.

-Sakura, chamei o Sai para sentar conosco, ok?

-Quem é Sai, Nauko? - Perguntei, realmente confusa

-O garoto novo?

-Ah, sim – Respondi nem um pouco entusiasmada – Cadê as garotas?

-Ino trocados bactéria com Shikamaru, Hinata já estava vindo, junto com a Tenten.

-Hinata não larga a Tenten não? - Ter uma amiga é bom, mas viver grudadas era meio estranho.

- Tenten tem seus motivos – Explicou Naruko, chegando um pouco mais perto – Neji

- Ah claro, e tudo gira em volta dos garotos

Bem, eu não era lésbica, mas a terra não gira por causa de garotos.

-As vezes eu te acho estranha – Murmurou Naruko – Bem, Sai esta vindo, chegaa desse papo.

Assim que o garoto chegou, tudo girou em volta dele ( garoto,sabe com é), de onde ele vinha, onde nasceu, signo, o que queria para o futuro, nem mesmo quando Hinata e Tenten chegaramo assunto mudou.

-Sakura, você está muito calada

- Estou pensando na prova de geometria da semana que vem – Ok,sei que essa não enganou ninguém – Tenho que estudar

Trê olhos incrédulos me encaravam, talvez tenha enganado, mas não durou muito tempo, voltaram a conversar com o garoto novo esquecendo completamente da minha existência. Eu não fazia muita questão de falar sobre ele, mas tentei conversar junto, mas não tive sucesso.

Quando o sinal bateu again, voltei para sala praticamente me arrastanto, mais 2 horas de tortura e depois eu seria livre, mas essas duas horas pelo menos era de uma matéria legal. Biologia.A minha preferida, diga-se de passagem. Era tão facinante aprender mais sobre o funcionamento do próprio corpo, mas não apenas isso. Tudo dessa matéria me facinava. Mas isso não significa que eu gostaria de ficar na escola por causa dela.

Tédio, tédio, tédio... Acho que vou morrer.

O som estridente do sinal avisando que havia terminado mais um dia de aula era tão doce que se ele fosse um ser humano ( mulher ou homem) receberia um beijo meu, eu sempre ficava com voltade de sair saltidando pelos corredores.

Me despedindo de todo mundo com um breve aceno do mão, corri para casa.

Quando vi o carro de minha mãe estacionado na frente de casa, estranhei por que normalmente ela estava no trabalho a essa hora. Entrei em casa e vi que havia algumas caixa de papelão espalhadas e com coisas da casa dentro delas.

-O que está havendo aqui? - perguntei assim que avistei minha mãe colocando mais um dos nossos vasos de cristais dentro de uma das caixas – O que são essas caixas?

-Acho melhor voce se sentar

-O que está havendo? - perguntei novamente, mas dessa vez elevando um pouco mais a voz.

-Vou me casa, Sakura e por causa disso vamos nos mudar para outra cidade.

Sim, agora meu mundo caiu.

* * *

Beem, se estão gostando mandem reviews. ( ou se tem alguém lendo rs) :*


	4. Changes

**Cap4**: Changes

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo comigo. O que será eu eu fiz par merecer isso?

-Mas mãe, Por que? Com quem? Quando? - perguntei ficando cada vez mais confusa – Você nunca me contou sobre ninguém...

-Isso não era da sua conta.

-Não é da minha conta? - Gritei, exasperada – Isso é da minha conta... Se vamos nos mudar com certeza é da minha conta

-Já tomei a minha decisão, vamos nos mudar daqui a dois dias. - Deixou claro, sem me olhar – Arrume suas coisas e ajuda a sua irmã.

-Eu não vou – falei do jeito mais calmo que consegui - Vou morar com a Naruko ou a Ino, elas não me deixariam na rua.

-Mocinha, você não ir está fora de questão, você vai ou vai

-Mas...

-Nada de mas, Sakura. Eu o amo e vou me casar, você não pode fazer nada contra isso. Aceite apenas, você vai ter novos irmãos e uma nova casa – Agora ela me olhava nos olhos, sem deixa se intimidar por um ataque meu, ela já havia se decidido e eu não faria nada para ela mudar de ideia – Filha... - Chamou-me para sentar ao seu lado no pequeno sofá. Tentei recusar, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza e dor me fizeram mudar de ideia e quando sentei ela começou a falar.– Eu o amei por toda minha vida – suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a minha – Mas por causa da ignorância das duas família não podemos ficar juntos e tivemos de nos separar, me entende filha?

-Você nunca amou papai? - Senti um pouco de raiva, nessa hora. Ela havia mentindo para meu pai? Ela poderia ter certeza de que eu não entenderia- você mentiu?

-Sakura...

-Você mentiu... Você nunca o amou – comecei a chorar, ela enganou meu pai... Ele morreu achando que ela o amava – Como pode?

-Sakura... - Sua voz era serena, calma o que me deixava sempre mais irritada – Eu amei seu pai... Muito, vivemos 12 maravilhosos anos, mas Fugaku foi o meu primeiro amor e fomos separados por causa das nossas família .

-Você vai trair papai? - Minhas lágrimas lavavam meu rosto, pequenos soluços saiam do meu peito. - Você não pode fazer isso.

Cade vez que minha mãe abria a boca minha raiva crescia, ela nunca quis meu pai. Minha vida toda foi uma farça? Meu pai sabia disso? Se sabia, como ele pode viver com uma mulher que tinha outro em seus pensamentos? Dei um sorriso cheio de recentimentos e me levantei.

-Não vou trair seu pai, apenas vou seguir o meu coração.

Desisti e corri para o meu quarto, não sabia o que eu poderia fazer. Meu mundo ruiu, meu chão não estava sobre meus pé. Eu apenas sentia vontade de chorar, chorar até meu não poder mais. Estava feito,eu iria para uma casa estranha, para uma nova escola. Teria um novo " pai" e mais irmãos. Minha vida parecia tão perfeita, tão cheia de felicidades que eu pensei que nada pudesse estragar. Queria Naruko e Ino comigo agora, mas não poderia contar aquilo para as duas. Qual seria as suas reaçõe?

Adormeci ainda chorando, tive sonhos confusos sobre mudanças e outras coisas e quando acordei eu estava mais cansada do que quando tinha ido dormir. Ao me olhar no espelho vi que meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados o que me lembrou dos acontecimentos. Minhas coisas estavam espalhadas todas pelo quarto, eu não havia feito mla nenhuma. Não consegui, era duro demais para mim, minhas coisas sempre estiveram naquela casa, eu cresci naquela casa. Pensar em sair dali doia demais, parecia que meu peito estava sendo esmagado.

Sentindo que eu estava preste a chorar, liguei meu rádio em uma estação qualquer e comecei a tacar coisas dentro das malas, sem me importa em arrumar, quando minhas roupas estavam todas amontoadas dentro da mala, me joguei na cama e comecei a chorar se conseguir parar.

Hush now, don't you cry  
Wipe away the teardrop from your eye

You're lying safe in bed  
It was all a bad dream  
Spinning in your head  
Your mind tricked you to feel the pain  
Of someone close to you leaving the game of life  
So here it is, another chance  
Wide awake you face the day  
Your dream is over... or has it just begun?

Meu sonho, ou pesadelo, estava apenas começando e eu iria enfrentar de cabeça erguida. Eu voltarei para aquela casa, com mamãe ou sem mamãe.

Não fui para escola nesse dia ( a unica coisa boa, disso tudo), fiquei arrumando minhas coisas. Faria as coisas do modo dela, dexaria ela pensar que havia vencido a guerra, mas estava apenas começando... Apenas começando.

Quando era quase 6 da tarde, mamãe me chamou dizendo que iria me levar a um jantar com o seu novo noivo e que era para eu estar pronta as 6:30 por que reserva estava agendada paras as 7:15. Detestei a ideia, mas eu iria ser um anjo. A enteada que todo padrasto pediu a Deus.

Separando a minha melhor roupa, fui tomar um longo banho, aproveitei para lavar o cabelo, deixar a água quente relaxarem meus músculos tensos. Ao sair do banho, sequei meu cabelo com a menor pressa, o prendendo em um coque e fui para o quarto me arrumar. Sabia que estava atrasada, mas não estava nem ai. Minha mãe estava me chamando no andar de baixo, dizendo que eu estava a quase 15 minutos atrasada. Ao me olhar no espelho ( depois de pronta, claro), vi que já estava perfeito. Com um vestidinho preto que ia até a metade das minhas coxas e um salto um pouco alto me dava um ar mais maduro, mais mulher.

Desci a escada devagar e quando cheguei perto da mamãe pedi desculpa pelo atraso e saimos, eu esperava ir no carro da mamão, mas me enganei. Havia um outro carro, um preto e relusente Audi Q7 nos esperando.

O motorista abriu a porta para que entrássemos e fiquei mais surpreendida com o seu interior, ali havia um espaço magnifico, espaçoso e confortável.

Chegamos no restaurante rápido, pois não havia muitotransito naquela parte da cidade. O restaurante era luxuoso, com uma entrada bonita no estilo romano, com arcos e pilastras.

-O Sr. Uchiha está nos esperando – Informou minha mãe ao metre – Meu nome é Haruno Aiko e essa é a minha filha Haruno Sakura.

-Por aqui, madame - Nos levando a uma mesa bem reservada com duas pessoas – Quando estiverem pronto para fazer os pedidos, me chamem, oui?

Fiquei um tempo prendendo minha respiração, iria conhecer o novo romance da minha mãe. A pessoa com quem ela iria casar, com quem eu iria passar a morar e pelo visto iria conhecer meu mais novo irmão. Os dois ficaram de pé quando chegamos, nos cumprimentaram e pediram para que nos sentássemos.

Tentei disfarçar o máximo que pude, mas fiquei olhando para o mas velho. Seu rosto aparentava fadiga, mas seu rosto iluminava toda vez que minha mãe falavam com ele o que me deixou um pouco ssem graça.

-Então, Pequena Sakura. - Ele me encarava com aqueles olhos negros – Ouvi muito falar a seu respeito.

- Muito prazer, Sr. Uchiha – Dei um sorriso timido, odiava ter todos olhando para mim

- Me chame de Fugaku – Sorriu ele gentilmente- Esse é meu filho Itachi, meu filho mais novo não quis vir. Rebeldia juvenil.

-Seu filho deve ser um doce – O tom de voz da minha mãe estava diferente. - Prazer, Itachi.

-Ola, Itachi – não sou muito de ficar sem graça, mas a intensidade que os olhos negros dele me encaravam me faziam querer que o chão abrisse e me engolisse.

Depois das apresentações a conversa fluiu e eu comecei a me sentir mau por tudo que havia pensado. Agora eu havia entendido minha mãe, era impossível não se apaixonar por ele. Seu jeito gentil e atencioso me fazia sentir um pouco de inveja.

Itachi era um pouco calado, dava para ver que ele não era de falar muito, seus olhos sérios me encaravam de vez em quando, me deixando sem graça. Comi em silencio, respondendo apenas "sim", " não ", " Seria ótimo". Não estava muito a vontade no meio deles, me sentia uma bandida. Eu teria feito de tudo para acabar com o romance dos dois e ele me oferecia tudo, me senti um pouco suja.

-Sakura – chamou-me o Itachi – Está feliz com o romance deles?

Olhei para os dois que haviam pedido licença e saído da mesa para acertarem alguns procedimentos com relação a mudançae ao casamento.

-Se minha mãe está feliz – Dei de ombro ttentando ser indiferente, mas sabia que não ia conseguir mentir– Você liga?

- Não muito, faz tempo que não vejo meu velho feliz desse jeito – Ele sorriu – Ele parece uma criança que acabar de abrir seus presentes que estavam em baixo da árvore.

-Ela também – Repondi, rindo – Mas foi tudo derepente, me sinto perdida – sacudi a cabeça e olhei com os olhos marejados para ele- Vai ser difícil para mim, não quero novoss irmãos, estou bem apenas com a Sayu, não aceitarei que digam que somos irmãos, não posso...

-meu irmão também pensa assim, por isso que não esta aqui hoje, mas com o tempo ...

-não – cortei-o – eu vou sempre querer voltar, nem que eu fique sozinha... Aqui é o meu lar.

-Entendo – respondeu ele, voltando a ficar calado.

Não falei mais nada, fiquei esperando os dois voltarem, queria ir para casa, minha casa e nunca mais sair dali.

No dia seguinte a essa hora eu já estaria na casa dos Uchihas longe de tudo de que eu mais amava.

Os dois mais velhos não paravam de conversar então não sentiram muita a falta da minha voz , voltei a falar apenas na hora da despedida. Caminhei até o carro e adormeci durante a volta, acordei apenas para voltar para o meu quarto e voltar a apagar.

Quando acordei, a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar para Ino e a Naruko, seria a ultima vez que se veriam, era duro me despedir daquelas duas, mas o que tinha que ser feito devia ser feito.

As duas chegaram juntas e quando contei que ia me mudar elas começaram a chorar e dizer que iam sentir muito a minha falta, ficamos conversando durante horas até que minha mãe avisou que já estava na hora.

Quando desci do meu quarto com as malas, senti um forte aperto no coração, quando voltaria a ver aquela casa? Segurei as lágrimas e levei minhas malas até o carro que ia nos levar para o aeroporto.

-Vamos morar em uma casa nova - Gritou Sayu, parecendo bem animada – E vou ter novos irmãos

Passei as mãos pelos cabelos do mesmo tom rosado que os meus e a abracei, tão pequena, não deveria entender o que essa mudança significa

-Que bom que voce esta feliz, Sayu- Beijei sua testa a colocando sentada em sua cadeirinha no carro – Chegando la eu te ajudo a guardar suas coisas, ok?

A viagem não seria longe, duas horas de avião. Me despedi da casa apenas com um aceno de cabeça, não aguentava mais chorar, minhas lágrimas já não desciam. Voltei-me para frente e tentei encarar o inevitável. Meu pesadelo estava apenas começando.

* * *

Mandem reviews please, se estão gostando da uma forcinha e avisa.

Beijos, posto mais assim que possível :*


	5. New air

**Cap5:** New air

* * *

As árvores passavam rápido pela janelas do carro, o vôo durou menos de duas horas e agora estávamos dentro do luxuoso carro do meu novo "pai"( Argh, odiava isso.)indo para minha nova casa. Apoiei a cabeça no vidro gelado e deixei meus pensamentos vagarem, não havia falado nada desde que entrara no avião, não sabia o que falar, na verdade sabia, mas não iria mudar nada.  
Ficamos mais uma hora dentro do carro ( Ótimo, além de me mudar para um casa desconhecida iria morar no subúrbio), Sayu havia pego no sono e dormia com o polegar na boca de uma forma muito Kawaii.  
Quando o carro passou por uns enormes portões, abri o vidro e coloquei minha cabeça para fora tentando avistar a casa ( o que não era muito difícil), ao longe dava para ver a casa branca, com vários andares e com um jardim magnífico o que me deixou um pouco abobalhada. Sabia que a família Uchiha possuia dinheiro (Não que a minha não possuísse também), mas nunca imaginei uma casa daquela. A minha parecia um cortiço ao lado daquela.  
-Vamos morar aqui - a voz da minha mãe estava rouca - finalmente...  
-VocÊ não acha que é um pouco exagerada não? - Perguntei, me mexendo um pouco no banco me sentindo descofortável - Muito grande  
- Está na família a gerações - explicou mamãe - Eles ficam aqui por que tem espaço, mas possuem outros imóveis.  
- Não vou me sentir bem aqui - suspirei - Muito exagerado.  
- Não te contei, entrei em um acordo com o Fugaku - Minha mãe havia virado a cabeça para trás na tentativa de me olhar. - Se você não se acostumar, voltaremos e eles vão com a gente.  
Vi a luz no fim do túnel, havia ainda uma esperança. Ficaria ali por alguns meses e faria de tudo para que voltássemos para casa. Não falei mais nada, voltei a ficar em silêncio, não poderia denunciar a minha felicidade.  
- Estamos chegando - informou o motorista - Sr. Uchiha estará esperando pela senhora na entrada.  
Quando paramos na frente da entrada, fui a primeira a sair e peguei a Sayu no colo, pois ela ainda estava dormindo e enquanto isso minha mãe já estava nos braços do ( o que eu achei impressionante, pois havia alguns degraus para subir)beijando-o( achei meio nojento, diga-se de passagem).  
-Aiko, querida - Escutei a voz rouca do Fugaku - Ainda bem que chegou bem.  
- Meu amor, não precisava se preocupar. Venha Sakura, -Chamou-me ela- Traga a Sayu, Fugaku ainda não a conhece.  
Tentei subir as escadas o mais devagar possível (Não era muito grande, mas tinha bastante degraus), quando cheguei lá cumprimentei o e voltei a ficar calada, não queria me expressar. Seria doloroso para mamãe ouvir tudo o que eu estou pensando. Eu estava começando a fazer planos, arquitetando maneiras de faze-la voltar para casa.  
-Sakura - Chamou-me meu novo padrastro - Venha conhecer seu novo irmã  
- Ele não é meu irmão - Quando percebi já havia gritado. Me encolhi, mas foi ai que eu percebi que meu grito estava meio duplicado.  
-Sakura, se comporte -Ralhou mamãe. -Modos.  
- Deixa a menina, já ela se acostuma. - Falou meu padrasto - Sasuke, se comporte também, e venha aqui.  
Não pude acreditar no que meus olhos viam, era o mudo, conquistador barato e BFF da Naruko, mas ele não parecia com aquele garoto que eu havia conhecido a alguns dias na casa da minha amiga. Agora ele tinha ódio nos olhos, uma raiva que em fez dar um passo para trás e me encolher um pouco. Seus olhos negros me encaravam com uma intensidade que me deixou muito sem graça.  
- Sasuke, cumprimente a Sakura -ordenou Fugaku.  
- Não - Sua voz rouca estava bem pesada -Não há necessidades disso, já a conheço. Estou indo para o meu quarto.  
Ele parecia tão diferente agora, antes ele havia sido carinhoso com a Naruko e agora ele havia sido frio e rude. Não havia nem me olhado ( Não que faça diferença para mim).  
-Desculpem, ele não é sempre assim - Disse Fugaku enquanto balançava a cabeça -Deve ser por que não contei a ele sobre o casamento antes.  
-Daqui a pouco ele se acostuma.  
Por que todos dizem isso? Com o tempo vão se acostumar... Não, não iria me acostumar. Queria minha casa, meus amigos, até a minha escola.  
- Mãe, estou casada da viagem - suspirei - Queria descansar um pouco antes do jantar.  
-Perdoe-me, Sakura. - Disse o Fugaku que logo chamou a governanta - Essa aqui é a Srª. Sato, está a muitos anos cuidado dessa casa. Ela mostrará onde vocês vão ficar. Suas coisas já estão todas arrumadas, então não se preocupem.  
- Muito obrigado. -Sorri e acompanhei a Srª. Sato que possui um sorriso gentil e parecia muito prestativa.  
- Me acompanhe Srtª. Sakura.  
Ela me levou para a Ala oeste da casa, onde ela disse que ficavam os quartos das crianças, quando abri a porta do meu quarto fiquei paralisada. O quarto parecia de princesa, era todo em tons pasteis de rosa e a cama possuia um dorsel que ia até o teto, pisquei meio abobalhada ( o que estava acontecendo com bastante freqüência, já que aquela casa parecia de boneca) e encarei a Srª Sato.  
-Alguma coisa errada Srtª? -perguntou-me quando viu que eu estava sem fala - Senão está a seu gosto, poderemos mudar.  
- Não - Falei rápido- Aqui está perfeito.  
- Vou deixá-la sozinha então  
Quando ela saiu do quarto me senti feliz com aquilo tudo( pela primeira vez, é claro). Aquele quarto era um sonho. Passei meus olhos por todo o quarto e percebi que haviam duas portas, caminhei até uma delas e descobri que havia um banheiro ali com uma grande e antiga banheira. Quase gritei de felicidade, um banheiro só para mim já era bom o bastante, agora como uma banheira... Depois de ficar séculos namorando com o meu banheiro novo, segui para a outra porta. Tentei abri-la, mas estava trancada. Olhei pelo quarto para ver se encontrava a chaves, mas não tive sucesso. Queria saber o que estava por trás daquela porta, então achar a chaves virou meu objetivo. Procurei nos armários, nas mesas de cabeceira, mas não achei. Por último (claro que eu já havia desistido) procurei na escrivaninha e na primeira gaveta que eu olhei, estava a pequena e velha chave. Sorri com a minha pequena vitória e corri para porta.  
Quando abri a porta, vi que fazia ligação a um outro quarto que parecia estar vazio. Ele estava bem limpo e organizado, havia ali um notebook, uma cama box diferente da minha.  
Para mim eu estava sozinha, até escutar um voz rouca que eu não tinha como esquecer a trás de mim.  
-O que está fazendo aqui? -Perguntou ele -Além de invadir minha casa, agora quer invadir meu quarto também?  
-Desculpa - respondi um pouco envergonhada, me virando para onde ele estava - Não que...  
Não sabia o que responder, quando olhei para ele, meu queixo caiu ( e isso estava começando a me irritar) e comecei a gaguejar e a ficar vermelha. Ele estava ali, parado bem na minha frente apenas com uma toalha enrolada em sua cintura, seu cabelo molhado caia em seu rosto deixando com uma expressão infatil e Kawaii.  
- Que foi? - perguntou ele debochado - Nunca viu um homem de toalha?  
Óbvio que eu nunca tinha visto, acha que eu sou o que? Mas não consegui dizer nada, fiquei olhando para ele com o rosto pegando fogo.  
- Você não vai falar nada? - se virando e indo para frente do armário - Veio fazer o que aqui?  
-Eu.. eu - Não conseguia dizer nada, parecia uma idiota - Abri aquela porta - finalmente consegui dizer e apontei para a porta.  
- Você vai dormir no quarto ao lado do meu? E eu pensei que aquela porta não abrisse. - Virou-se novamente e me encarou.- Você vai sair ou não?  
Não sabia o que fazer queria me mover, mas eu estava hipnotizada. Nunca senti uma atração por algum garoto, mas ele... Como eu não dei resposta e nem me movi, ele fez uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei que faria.  
Eu não sabia para onde olhar, meu rosto estava pegando fogo e ele estava rindo. Ele estava completamente pelado na minha frente, nunca havia visto um garoto nu e o primeiro tinha que ter sido logo ele? Foi nessa hora que meu corpo voltou a responder, corri para a porta e a fechei. Minha boca estava aberta e meu rosto muito vermelho, do outro lado da porta eu escutava as risadas que aquele animal estava dando o que me deixou mais sem graça. Como eu conseguiria olhar para ele depois disso? Toda vez que eu olhasse para iria ver ele nu. My god! Havia visto um homem nu, até que era gostosíssimo. O que eu estava pensando, ele era o meu inimigo e só tinha feito aquilo para me envergonhar. Ele iria se ver comigo, a se ia.

* * *

Please, reviews ):. Autora agradece.


	6. First Kiss

**Cap6:** First Kiss

* * *

Aquela cena não saia da minha cabeça, o corpo nu, abdómen liso incrivelmente sexy coberto por gotas d'agua deixavam minha boca seca e minha mente começava a funcionar sozinha imaginando aquele corpo junto ao meu... Mas o que eu estava pensando? Ele era do lado dark da força, meu inimigo, não podia me misturar. Não podia negar, ele tinha um belo corpo, um rosto bonito e parecia ter pegada e que pegada! Esses meus pensamentos sobre a anatomia do meu novo "irmão" me lembraram um filme "Dormindo com o inimigo". Oh god, não conhecia o garoto e já estava pensando em ir para cama com ele?  
Procurei a pequena chave para trancar aquela porta e nunca mais abrir, mas não achei. Devia ter deixado cair quando estava no quarto daquele troglodita. E agora? A porta ficaria aberta? Shit!  
Caminhei ate a minha cama e me joguei nela, precisava falar com a Naruko ( Claro que eu omitiria o fato de te-lo visto nu). Menos de 12 horas longe daquela jumenta loira e eu ja estava com saudades. Olhei para o lado e vi que na mesa de cabeceira Peguei-o na hora, disquei o numero e esperei por agu tempo ate que finalmente alguém atendeu.  
- Uzumaki Naruto falando.  
- Baka - resmunguei- Sua irmã esta ai?  
- Sakura-chan - Gritou o garoto me deixando surda por alguns instantes- Você se mudou e não me contou... Já estou com saudades.  
-Não tive culpa - suspirei, sabia que ele não iria chamar a Naruko, ficaria me enchendo por séculos -Deixa eu falar com a sua irmã...  
- Mas, Sakura-chan - choramingou o loiro - Faz tempo que a gente nao se ve e nem se fala.  
- Te vi ontem Naruto, na escola - revirei os olhos e bufei.  
- Para mim parece um eternidade.  
- Naruto, liguei para falar com a Naruko nao pra escutar seus resmungos. - suspirei -Por favor.  
- Ela nao esta.  
-Se eu estivesse ai te mataria - controlei minha raiva para nao começar a gritar igual a um sequelada - Mais tarde eu ligo entao. - Desliguei telefone e me segurei para nao socar a parede.

Naruto sabia como me irritar, na verdade todos sabiam (Quando pequena me chamavam de cabecinha de fosforo). Nao havia conseguido falar com a Naruko e agora teria nada para fazer ate as 19:00, nem minhas malas eu poderia desfazer, incrível ne? Tentei dormir, mas fiquei me mexendo na cama e mais uma vez desisti. Levantei e fui para o banheiro, nada melhor que um banho antes de um jantar ( jantar constrangedor, Sasuke estaria la), coloquei alguns sais dentro da banheira e esperei encher. Depois mergulhei naquela agua sentindo meu corpo todo relaxar. Fiquei ali ate sentir a agua começar a esfriar me sequei com uma toalha que imaginei ser de 100% algodão e caminhei para o quarto para me vestir. O dia não estava muito frio, então resolvi colocar um vestido verde de alças e uma sandália.

Cansada de ficar trancada naquele quarto, sai e fui ate o jardim. O jardim dali era bem bonito Nunca fui boa em jardinagem, mas podia ver uma grande variedade de flores. O aroma, as cores tudo ali era perfeito. Fiquei ali por algum tempo e resolvi andar, no fundo da casa ( chamar de casa aquela mansão era um pequeno delito) havia uma arvore. como já estávamos no outono seus galhos estavam quase todos secos, apenas algumas folhas amareladas continuavam no alto. Havia um balanço preso em um dos galhos. Será que o Sasuke havia brincado ali? Por que eu queria saber disso? Dei um tapa na minha testa e na hora que eu ia virar para voltar me chamaram.  
- Conhecendo a casa? - perguntou de modo indiferente.  
- Itachi-kun -cumprimentei com um sorriso - Vou morar aqui agora ne? Tenho que conhecer o meu novo lar.  
- Então, esta gostando? - Ao fazer a pergunta ele arqueou uma de suas negras sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso torto que me deixou um pouco sem ar - Seu quarto esta bom?  
- Nossa, tudo aqui é perfeito - disse a contra-gosto - Meu quarto é um sonho. Estou me sentindo uma princesa.  
-Acho que você se tornou uma princesa - Ele revirou os olhos - Meu pai sempre quis ter uma filha, agora tem duas.  
- Não tem não - resmunguei e respondi seca -Ele não é meu pai, nem o da Sayu.

- Cabeça dura igual a do Sasuke.  
Quando ouvi o nome meu rosto ficou completamente vermelho e eu tentei desviar, mas não antes dele perceber.  
- O que foi? Por que esta vermelha? - Havia um sorriso em sua voz, ele estava se divertindo? - Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Não - respondi rápido demais- Não aconteceu nada.  
Ele riu e continuamos a conversar, falamos sobre tudo. Ele era bem legal ( diferente do idiota do Sasuke), com ele a conversa fluia de uma forma que nem vamos a hora passar, quando demos conta já estava escurecendo e o Céu estava em tons de rosa, laranja e azul escuro.  
- Temos 30 minutos antes do jantar -Avisou-me ele, segurando meu braço e me guiando em direçao a porta - Nao vamos querer nos atrasar, certo?  
Itachi era um cavaleiro, me levou ate a porta de meu quarto e antes de sair deu um beijo em minha mao me deixando um pouco sem graça Essa não era atitude de um homem normal, homens eram rudes, machistas e completamente idiotas, mas o Itachi era diferente. Possuia um sorriso simpático ( apesar de usar poucas vezes), seu tom de voz era calmo e gentil e alem de tudo isso possuia uma beleza incrível.  
Não querendo me atrasar para o jantar, tomei um rápido banho e vesti dessa vez uma saia jeans com uma blusa preta. Quando estava passando uma leve maquiagem, escutei duas batidas na porta.  
-Está atrasada - resmungou uma voz do outro lado - Estão todos te esperando  
Shit!  
-Já vou, só um instante.  
Ao abrir a porta levei um susto ao ver quem estava encostado na parede de braços cruzados me esperando, Sasuke estava incrivelmente lindo. Estava com uma bermuda xadrez e uma blusa azul que caia perfeitamente. Ele vestido ficava tão gostoso quanto pelado.  
-O que quer? - Perguntei fria começando a andar.  
- Meu pai mandou eu vir te chamar - Resmungou ele,colocando suas mãos no bolso da calça- Não queria estar aqui tanto quanto você.  
-Você já poderia ter ido.  
- Não sem você.  
- Faz tudo que o papai manda, ne?  
- Cala boca.  
Não falei mais nada, mas o caminho ate a sala de jantar era um pouco mais longe e tive que aturar a compania daquele ser.  
- Esta bem amiguinha do Itachi. - Disse quebrando o silencio - Vi os dois conversando hoje.  
- O que voce tem com isso? Ele ne legal, diferente de voce. Seu troglodita

Em um isntante eu estavva livre andando e no outro presa na parede, com as maos em cima da cabeça sendo mantida imobilizada.  
- O que voce esta fazendo? - peruntei, assustada.  
- Mostrandoo chato e o troglodita - Respondeu ele calmo.  
- Me solta -comecei a me contorcer, mas ele nao moveu um músculo -Vou gritar.  
- Acho que não vão te escutar. Estamos bem longe - E pela primeira vê eu o vi sorrir, uma copia melhorada do sorriso torto do Itachi- Retira o que disse.  
- No way - repsondi, tentando respirar e me soltar  
- Diga que sou perfeito ou não te soltarei.  
- Desgraçado.  
-Esta piorando a sua situaçao - Avisou, aproximando perigosamente seu rosto do meu.- Diga.  
- Seu... Seu... Filho de uma cadela.  
-Você pediu.  
Foi ai que meu mundo parou por alguns segundos. Seus lábios estavam nos meus, nossos corpos colados. Tudo contra mim, quando vi já estava correspondendo ao beijo com uma intensidade que me fez ficar tonta, seus lábios se moviam sobre os meus, sua língua pedia passagem e eu apenas correspondia, a mercê dele.  
Mas da mesma forma que começou, parou. Ele se afastou de mim, com seus olhos me encarando parecendo um pouco confuso. Seus lábios estavam avermelhados, sua respiraçao meio ofegante, exatamente com a minha estava. Não sabia o que falar, não sabia como me mover.  
- P... Por que você fez isso? -Gaguejei ainda tonta por causa do beijo- Esta louco?  
- Você pediu por isso.  
-Você é um idiota - gritei e comecei a andar -Estamos atrasados.  
Andei sozinha e quando entrei na sala, Itachi me olhava com uma cara estranha e minha mãe perguntou o por que da demora. Dei uma desculpa qualquer e me sentei. Pouco depois chegou o Sasuke e começamos a jantar. Ninguém percebeu nada, Itachi apenas ficava olhando para mim e para o Sasuke rindo. O jantar demorou séculos, queria sair de perto daquele garoto, mas tudo estava contra mim. Após jantar quando eu estava indo para o quarto, minha mae chamou a todos para que ficassemos na sala para assistir um filme. quis mata-la por sugeri isso, mas aceitei.  
A sala era grande haviam dois sofás ( um de dois lugares e o outro de três) e uma poltrona. Itachi ficou na poltrona e minha mãe e o Fugaku-sama sentaram no de três com a Sayu e sobrou... Exatamente, o de dois para o Sasuke e eu.  
Não havia perguntado qual era o filme, mas quando começou eu achei que era brincadeira.  
- A lagoa azul, mae? - perguntei sem acreditar - Ta de wave ne?  
-Esse foi o primeiro filme que assisti com o Fugaku-kun - respondeu minha mãe dando um beijo no seu noivo e me deixando enjoada- Queremos relembrar.  
- Esse filme é mais velho que minha vovo , pai -resmungou Sasuke que estava sentado o mais distante possível de mim -  
vamos escolher outro.

-Vai ser esse. -Disse Fugaku dando a ultima palavra.  
- Não me importo - respondeu Itachi em sua poltrona.  
Eu e o Sasuke suspiramos e nos viramos para frente para começar a assistir.  
Quando o filme finalmente terminou eu estava de boca aberta, eu e o Sasuke estávamos de boca aberta. De algum forma aquilo me fez lembrar de mais cedo. Dois suposto irmãos tendo mais que uma relaçao fraternal. Sasuke estava parado ereto sem dizer nada e Itachi estava rindo.  
- Bons tempos, Fugaku-kun - suspirou minha mãe abraçada com ele- Lembro perfeitamente desse dia.  
-Eu também, meu amor - responde ele, começando a beija-la.  
- Já que o filme acabou - disse por fim -Vou para o meu quarto.  
Fui para o meu quarto e não consegui dormi bem, meus sonhos estavam sendo muito eróticos para o meu gosto e eu passei a madrugada todo acordando. Suspirando, levantei da cama e sai do meu quarto querendo relaxar, ma lembrei que deveria dormir por que no dia seguinte voltaria a ter aula. Maldiçao

* * *

Mais um capitulo ai, espero que gostem :)


	7. Attraction

**Cap7: **Attraction**  
**

* * *

A claridade entrava pela janela do meu quarto estava realmente me irritando. Não queria levantar, parecia tão cedo ou melhor parecia que eu havia começado a dormir naquele instante.

Sabia que faltava pouco para o despertador começar a fazer o seu barulho irritante para tentar me levantar. Me espreguicei languidamente e levantei, não adiantava ficar deitada ali, sabia que a hora estava se aproximando. Eu teria que ir para escola hoje.

Fico imaginando antigamente quando queriam torturar um pessoa, por que simplemente não travam o ser dentro de uma escola por 5 horas? Isso faria qualquer um começar a falar ate o segredo dos seus antepassados. Levantei-me resmungando ( como de costume) e fui para o banheiro tomar banho, dessa veznão esta va com paciência para banheira, um banho frio do chuveiro cairia melhor.

Chegar atrasada estava fora de questão e eu deveria sair super cedo de casa por que a escola ficava na cidade e estávamos no subúrbio. Argh.

Minha manha sempre passava rápido, sempre tinha que me arrumar e correr para toma café, odiáva essa rotina. Depois que ja estava pronta e com um uniforme ridículo, a saia era roda e com uma blusa social (que eu diria que me mataria de calor com ) com o emblema da escola. Fui para sala tomar café-da-manha junto com os outros.

A primeira a me ver foi a Sayu que saiu da mesa e correu para me abraçar.

-Você nem foi em meu quarto - choramingou a pequena enquanto dava um beijo molhado na bochecha da irmã - Queria te mostrar minhas bonecas que o papai me deu.

- Papai? - Perguntei. - Mas o papai morreu...

- Não, papai esta ali -apontou para onde o Fugaku estava sentado.

Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, ela não sabia o que estava falando. ela não poderia fazer isso com a memoria de papai, não isso não

- Sakura querida... - chamou-me minha mae, mas nao olhei para ela encarava a pequena Sayu

- Ele nao é seu pai

- Sakura, deixe Sayu terminar seu café-da-manha - resmungou minha mae, pegando Sayu do meu colo e me empurrando de volta para o corredor - E faça um favor, vá chamar o Sasuke.

- Por que eu? - perguntei, aqui tinha empregada para que? - ele que venha sozinho

-Agora. - ordenou

Me virei e caminhei batendo os pés com força, não queria olhar para aquele troglodita de novo, argh. Odiava ele.

Quando cheguei na frente da porta dele, fiquei um tempo parada ali e revirando os olhos, bati na porta umas duas vezes. Como não obtive resposta, tentei abrir a porta, mas estava trancada. Shit, vou ter que usar novamente aquela maldita porta. Entrei no meu quarto e caminhei ate la e abri de uma vez por toda. Estava tudo escuro la, não dava para ver nada. Andei tropeçando ate cheguei na cama e la estava ele, seu cabelo cobria os olhos e ele estava apenas de cueca box ( ATORON).

- Sasuke, acorda - sussurreii enquanto sacudia ele - Acorde

- Hmm

- Vamos, Sasuke - maldito - acorda, logo.

Vi que seus olhos abriram um pouco e logo em seguida senti meus pulsos serem segurados e logo em seguida estava na cama sendo abraçada por ele.

- What? - perguntei um pouco assustada em estar deitada com um garoto semi-nu -

-So mais um pouco - sussurrou ele rouco por causa do sono.

Um dos seus braços tocou minha cintura e o outro buscou meus cabelos começando a massage-los. Puxou-me mais para perto, colando seu corpo no meu.

Suspirei quando senti seus labios tocarem meu pescoço, queria me mexer, me afastar ( na veradade não queria não, mas sabia que devia fazer), mas estava tao bom aquilo, uma de suas maos começaram massagear minha cintura e a outra puxou meu cabelo de leve forçando minha cabeça para trás para que ele pudesse me beijar.

- Sasuke - Tentei falar, mas ele não me escutava - Sasuke...

- shiiii

Foi a única coisa que me respondeu, seus lábio beijavam todo o meu pescoço deixando meus pelos todos arrepiados,mordiscava minha pele, meu queixo. Teria que me afastar em uma hora e deveria ser agora, senão seria tarde e eu não conseguiria pensar.

- Sasuke - chamei colocando a mao em seu peito, tentando afastar - pare

Foi ai que ele paralisou, abriu os olhos e me viu ai, com a boca inchada, cabelo bagunçado.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou, enquanto passava a mão no cabelo - E ainda mais na minha cama?

- Você me puxou, idiota.

- Por que não saiu? - ele saia da cama e me olhava parecendo confuso. -Eu pensei que fosse um sonho

- Ah que bom saber que nao foi so eu - sussurrei, esperando que ele não escutasse.

- Que?

- Nada - respondi me levantando da cama - espero que isso não aconteça mais

- Ate parece que nao gostou - disse ele com um sorriso prepotente no rosto.

- Odiei - menti, esperando parecer que estava falando a verdade - Se acontecer de novo, você vai ver.

- Não vai acontecer de novo - me lançou um olhar frio - O que esta fazendo aqui?

- Vem te acordar, verme - Respondi me virando e indo para porta por onde eu havia entrado- Estão te esperando

- Baka

Corri para o meu quarto e me encostei na porta. Shit, eu estava me atraída por aquele garoto idiota? Pelo amor de Kami-sama, isso não poderia continuar, teria de começar a ignorar ele, sair de perto dele. Isso, eu faria isso.

* * *

Beeem, esta ai mais um capitulo. O mais curtinho, mas se eu tiver reviews eu posto o outro mais rapido :)


	8. School from hell

**Cap8:** School from hell

* * *

Sabe, acho que todo mundo me odeia. Depois do acontecimento no quarto do Sasuke, havia jurado que tentaria não entrar no caminho dele, mas por um cilada do destino o único que poderia me levar para escola era o mesmo. Minha mãe dizia que não podia me levar para não deixar a Sayu sozinha, Fugaku era muito ocupado para isso e Itachi havia saído antes de todos e indo para não sei aonde. Falei para minha mãe que poderia ir andando. O que seria uma insanidade, por que eram 1 Km ate a maldita escola.  
-Voce vai com ele.- Disse enquanto pegava Sayu no colo - E você noa é louca de ir andando.  
- Mas mãe, não tem nenhum motorista? - perguntei, ficando quase de joelhos.  
- Não, ele fica em casa para o caso do Fugaku-kun precisar.  
- Mas...

- Nada de mas, Sakura. Anda, va espera-lo no carro.

Oh vidinha dura que eu tenho ne? Pois é, alem de estar indo para escola, teria que aturar (sozinha) aquele diabo em forma de gente.

Não sabia qual era o carro do ser, então resolvi esperar na porta da garagem. Esperei por 5, 10 minutos e nada dele chegar, minhas pernas já estavam doendo de tanto ficar em pé ( exagero, cof cof), mas no fundo nao queria que ele chegasse, nossa eu fica com as pernas bambas só de lembrar do jeito que ele me beijou hoje de manha. humpf.

- Ta fazendo o que ai em pé?

- Me atrasando para escola, não esta vendo? - Resmunguei - Estou esperando você

- Para quer? Não consegue mais vive longe de mim ne? - Perguntou ele rindo e entrando na garagem.

- Deixa de ser idiota- Segui ele, com a minha raiva crescendo.- Você vai ter que me levar pra escola.

- Por que eu?

- Por que o mundo me odeia - Respondi, querendo arrancar a cabeça dele fora. -Se você demorar mais eu agradeço, sabe chegar atrasada no primeiro dia de aula seria ótimo para mim.

- Vou fazer o favor de te levar e você ainda reclama? - Ele me olhava agora com a sobrancelha arqueada - Se eu fosse você me trataria muito bem, posso muito bem te deixar ai.

- Ah não deixaria não, Fugaku-sama ficaria muito irritado - Dei um sorriso inocente.- Lembra, faz tudo que o papai manda.

Ele não falou nada, apenas me lançou um olhar que me deixou um pouco assustada ( só um pouco). Fomos para o carro dele sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra. Seu carro para minha surpresa ( ounão) era um BMW preto que eu não fazia ideia do modelo.

- Quantos carros vocês tem? - Perguntei tentando parecer indiferente

- Alguns - respondeu já dentro do carro - Vai entrar ou não?

- Claro.

Dei a volta e me sente no banco do carona, não me sentia muito segura com ele dirigindo. Ele tinha a minha idade, motorista para mim deveria ter anos e anos de experiência.

- Onde fica escola? - Perguntei enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

- Na cidade.

- Jura? - Revirei os olhos - Pensei que fosse no outro lado do Jardim.

- Para que você quer saber? Vou ter que te levar la, relaxa ai.

Não falei mais nada, ele deu a partida no carro e saímos de dentro da garagem, pegando um pouco de velocidade. E nisso eu ficava cada vez mais atrasada. Qual desculpa eu daria hoje? Meu gato morreu? Minha mãe estava passando mau? Argh, maldita escola e maldito Sasuke por me atrasar.

- Ei

- Que é? - Olhei para ele, mas vi que ele estava concentrado na direçao - Não fale comigo enquanto dirige, quero me manter viva pelo menos ate os meus 85 anos.

- Baka, sou um ótimo motorista. - resmungo - Já sabe qual vai ser a sua turma?

- Claro - respondi- Eu sou The Flash, fui na escola em menos de 2 segundos e peguei tudo, mas voltei é claro só para ir de carro com você

- Nossa sua ironia é tão sútil.

- Eu sei.

- Você é insuportável - resmungou ele.

- You too, baby.

Ficamos um tempo sem falar nada, não queria falar com ele, não queria estar ali com ele, queria estar em casa. Sim, minha casa.

- Ei

- Caramba, sabe ficar em silencio não? - perguntei olhando com raiva para ele

- Calma. So queria te ajudar - Resmungou ele - De boa

- Não preciso da sua ajuda - Orgulho é uma coisa muito feia - Muito obrigada

- So queria te avisar...

- Não, dispenso

- Cabeça dura -disse, parando o carro e olhando para mim.

- Idiota - respondi, cruzando os braços- Vamos nos atrasar mais.

- Tenho vontade de te bater - Disse ele segurando com força o volante - Por que não deixa o orgulho de lado? Baka

- Voce o que? - perguntei assustada. -Voce nao ne louco.

- Cala boca, idiota - gritou ele, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça no banco -Irritante

- Não grita comigo, troglodita.- Vi que ele tirava o cinto e sair batendo a porta com força - Vai a onde?

- Te matar - Ele abriu a porta do carona e segurou meus braços- Você é a garota que mais me irrita, argh

- Me solta, seu louco - gritei tentando me libertar de suas mãos, mas o cinto não estava ajudando - vou gritar

- Você sempre apela para os gritos? - Ele sorriu- Não sei se você já percebeu, mas estamos em uma estrada deserta.

Oh god, foi ai que eu percebi. Não passava uma alma viva sequer, seria a morte perfeita. Ele diria que não havia me visto e eu estaria sendo comida pelos animais dali, morta.

- Nao me mate - choramingue.

- Não vou te matar, baka - Revirou os olhos

- Mas voce disse que ia - minha voz saiu um pouco fina e eu estava fazendo um bico.

- Retardada. - balançou a cabeça e riu.- Acha que eu te mataria mesmo?

- Não sei, vai que você ne um psicopata - Dei de ombros- Não te conheço direito.

- Mas estava na minha cama hoje

-OMG, não acredito que você disse isso - Senti meu rosto quente, eu devia estar igual a um pimentão.

- Agora esta com vergonha - Riu ele, levantando meu rosto com uma de suas maos - Cadê a Sakura de alguns minutos atrás?

- Vai a merda

Tentei tirar a mão dele de meu rosto, não queria olhá-lo, eu estava morrendo de vergonha. Ele havia jogado aquilo na minha cara.

- Você quer chegar a escola hoje ou não? - perguntei, de olhos fechados para não olhar para ele - Temos um horário

-Cala boca. - Disse ele, enquanto tirava meu cinto e me puxava para fora - Precisamos deixar as coisas claras.

- Nao estou entendo - Já de pé e encostada no carro - Você é maluco?

- Cala boca, já disse

Ele agora estava parado na minha frente, um pouco próximo demais. Ele era mais alto que eu o que me fez ter que olhar para cima. Por que Kami-sama, voce foi me dar um "irmão" tão sexy e bonito? Na verdade dois, mas o outro não me atraia tanto quanto esse.

- Diga logo o que voce quer - ja estava ficando impaciente, odiava esperar - Escola nos espera...

- Gosta tanto de ir para escola assim?

- Amo, podemos ir?

- Não, você é muito chata - passou a mão na cara - Quero deixar as coisas claras.

- Que coisas?

-Você não sabe apenas escutar? Tem que ficar toda hora me cortando? - Perguntou. - fica quieta, ok?- Vendo que eu iria ficar quieta,começou a falar e a andar de um lado para o outro- Isso já esta ficando chato, não posso olhar para você que minha mente fica fantasiando coisas - Minha boca abriu quando ele disse isso - Precisamos manter distancia um do outro, senão a situaçao vai piorar.

Eu nao sabia o que dizer, o modo que ele havia abordado o assunto havia me assustado muito, pensava que isso só estava acontecendo comigo.

- Eu..

- Cala boca e escuta. - disse ele apoiando os dois braços no carro me deixando no meio deles. - Seu gosto, seu cheiro não saem da minha cabeça e eu não gosto nada disso, nem um pouco. Me evite, tranque aquela maldita porta, finja que eu não existo. Não se aproxime demais.

E eu continuei em silencio, nao tinha o que dizer. Ele me olhava com aqueles olhos negros eu tentava desviar os olhos,mas não conseguia e então fiz uma coisa que pensei que jamais iria fazer. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e colei nossos lábios, não conseguia resisti, aquele seria o nosso ultimo beijo, seria um beijo de despedida. Não iria acontecer de novo.

Uma de suas mãos estavam em minha cintura e a outra em minha nuca e ele me beijava como se nunca houvesse feito aquilo, nossas respiraçoes ficaram ofegante, minhas pernas perderam as forças e eu me apoiei nele. Sasuke soltou um pequeno gemido e me afastou.

- Esta louca? - perguntou um pouco ofegante ainda - O que eu acabei de falar.

- Desculpa -sussurrei, abrindo a porta do carro e voltando a me sentar- isso foi uma despedida.

- Idiota.

E essas foram as ultimas palavras que trocamos durante a viagem ate a escola. Quando chegamos la não nos despedimos, não falamos nada, eu segui para secretaria para pegar meus horários e minha turma e ele foi para sala dele.

- Querida, esta muito atrasada - informou-me a secretaria - Perdeu quaser o primeiro tempo todo.

- Desculpa, houve um problema - Sorri e estendi a mão para pegar os papeis- Muito obrigada

- Disponha - Deu um sorriso amigavel e voltou a mexer em alguns papeis que haviam ali em cima - Corra, queria.

Claro que eu não corri, andei devagar processando cada frase que ele havia me dito. Minha turma era o 10B, não estava muito longe dali. Quando cheguei, estava um homem estranho com cabelos brancos.

- Esta atrasada, Srtª.

- Perdão, Sr...?

- Me Chame de Kakashi - Deu um sorriso simpático e não brigou pelo meu atraso. - Pode se sentar ali.

Não seria novidade eu falar que não conhecia ninguém daquela turma ne? Sentei no fundo da sala e comecei a enumerar as difereças entro o Sr. Kakashi e o Sr. Lee. Não prestei atençao na aula ( novidade) aquela matéria eu já havia dado na outra escola, então não estaria atrasada.

Foi um alivio quando chegou na hora do recreio, ninguem havia vindo falar comigo. Eu era uma completa estranha, no meio de muitos estranhos. Queria Naruko, a Ino e ate mesmo o Naruto. Fui para o refeitório, mas era tudo tão diferente. Quando comecei a comer, vi que alguem havia sentado na mesa.

- eu tentei te avisar, baka - ele disse, enquanto pegava um pedaço do sanduiche.

- E eu não escutei, legal - Olhei para ele com uma das sobrancelhas arquedas.- E o lance de evitar?

- Não posso te deixar sozinha. - Ele sorriu me deixando sem fôlego - Eu seria um péssimo irmão

- Vai passar o tempo todo aqui comigo?

- Sim - Ele respondeu e se aproximou um pouco - Estou evitando uma...

- Sasuuuuke - Uma voz feminina gritou abraçando ele por tras- Estava te procurando.

-Garota - Ele terminou de falar com uma cara não muito agradável. - Ola, Karin.

- Quem ne? - Perguntou me lançando um olhar neem um pouco agradável -

- Minha nova irma - ele respondeu revirando os olhos.

- Aah sim, prazer- Seu sorriso era falso, mas ela seria a primeira pessoa que fala comigo.

- Ola.

Ela continuava abraçando as costas do Sasuke e eu não gostei nem um pouco. Depois de um tempo me fazendo perguntas, esqueceu da minha existencia e me deixou de lado. Sasuke me olhava pedindo ajuda,mas eu não fazia nada. Sentia um pouco de raiva, mas preferi prestar atençao apenas no meu lanche.

* * *

Aaaah, mais um ai. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews. assim eu posto mais aqui


	9. Jealousy

**Cap9:**Jealousy

* * *

- Sasuke - gritou a voz que me enchia de irritaçao - Seu cabelo esta tão bonito hoje...

- Sério? - Ele revirou os olhos e apoiou cotovelo na mesa segurando o queixo parecendo muito entediado - Ele esta sempre assim

Sério aquela garota estava me dando ânsia de vomito, ela era tão... tão... Argh, prefiro não comentar. sua voz de taquara rachada me irritava e seu óculos me dava agonia.

- Hmm, acho que vou para minha sala. Não quero chegar atrasada novamente. -Sorri, querendo fugir daquilo tudo.- Vou indo

- Sakura, faltam 15 minutos para acabar o recreio.- Disse o Sasuke, me olhando querendo dizer " não me deixe com essa louca, por favor." - Ta cedo.

- Quero recompensar pelo meu atraso de mais cedo - Encarei ele querendo dizer " Se eu ficar mais um instante com essa garota vou querer regurgitar meu lanche"

- Não vai ter ninguém na sala - Seu olhar agora era de " Se sair, você vai ver o que ne bom "

Bizarro, não? Agora estávamos conversando só por olhar.

- Deixa ela ir, Sasuke - Karin agora encostava aquela boca cheia de dentes no pescoço do Sasuke - Ela só esta atrapalhando.

-Sua...

Comecei a falar, mas Sasuke estava do meu lado me puxando para a saída do refeitório.

-Hm, Karin nos vemos depois - Ele disse, se afastando o mais rápido possível daquilo.

Continuamos a andar por alguns segundos, ele olhava para trás a cada 5 segundo. Acho que queria ter certeza que ela não estava seguindo.

- Não acredito que você iria me deixar sozinho com ela - Ele disse, se encostando na parede. - Ela me assusta.

- Vocês pareciam bem intuímos - Dei um sorriso amarelo - Pareciam ate namorados...

- Ciumes? - perguntou ele sorrindo. - Então você é ciumenta?

- Ciumes? De você? - Dei uma gargalhada e encarei ele - Nem que fosse o ultimo ser da face da terra.

- Admita. - O sorriso dele estava me irritando- Karin a deixou com ciumes.

- Vocês se merecem - Gritei, dando as costas para ele e andando não sei para onde - Morra nos braços grudentos dela.

- Ei - Ele me puxou pelo braço - Saiba que não existe nada entre a Karin e eu.

-E eu com isso?

- Você é insuportável. Você merece um corretivo.

- E você merece estar nos braços de polvo daquele travestir.

- Já disse que não tenho nada com ela - Bufou passando as mãos no cabelo.

- E eu perguntei o que tinha com isso.

- Você...- pegou nos meus braços novamente e me sacudiu - Te odeio.

- Aah querido é reciproco. - Encarei, me soltando de suas mãos e colocando as minhas na cintura. - Não te suporto.

- Baka, baka, baka - Disse enquanto me puxava de encontro a ele. - Você me deixa louco

- Me solta, você é louco.

Ele levantou me rosto com uma de suas mãos e ficou me olhando por um tempo, seus olhos tinha um brilho diferente, ele mordia seus lábios de leve.

- Acho que vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei.

E senti seus lábios novamente sobre os meus. Terceira vez naquele dia. Sua língua contornou os meus lábios, seu corpo precionou o meu contra a parede, sua boca se movia com agilidade e delicadeza sobre a minha.

Seus beijos desciam ate o meu pescoço deixando meus pelos arrepiados e minha respiraçao ofegante, ele mordiscava minha pele, dava pequenas lambidas e chupoes me enlouquecendo.

Não sabia como retribuir, então apertei meu corpo contra o dele e escutei ele soltar um pequeno gemido, coloquei minha mão em seu peito e senti as batidas rápidas de seu coraçao, em sincronia com o meu.

Quando pensei que fosse enlouquecer, ele segurou meu rosto e me forçou a olha-lo.

- Você não deveria ter feito isso. - Disse de olhos fechados, sentindo pequenos beijos que ele dava em meus lábios, minhas bochechas e em meu pescoço - e a distancia?

- Que se dane.

- Não - Tentei me afastar dele - Isso não é certo

- O que é certo então? - Perguntou enquanto passava as mãos pela minha cintura.

Não queria conversar sobre aquilo, queria apenas me distanciar para poder pensar com clareza e então fui salva pelo gongo. O sinal começou a tocar e eu consegui escapar. Por mim nunca voltaria a falar sobre aquilo, por mim manteria a distancia dele, mas sabia que não seria possível ainda teria a hora da saída.

Resei para a aula passar devagar com sempre, mas dessa vez passou tão rápido que eu pensei que ate o tempo estivesse contra mim. Sabe a esperança é a ultima que morre, então eu esperei que ele tivesse se esquecido de mim, mas quando sai da maldita aula ele estava me esperando do lado de fora. Encostado na parade deu um sorriso tão sexy que deveria ser proibido e me chamou com a cabeça e começando a andar quando estava perto dele.

- Sabe...- Quebrei o silencio um pouco nervosa.- Acho melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu mais cedo.

- O que? O que eu disse antes de nos beijarmos na estrada, ou depois de nos beijarmos no corredor?

- Por que você tem que ser tão direto? - perguntei com meu rosto pegando fogo - Isso é constrangedor.

-Me beijar é constrangedor? - perguntou, e eu senti que ele estava rindo.

- Não, ouvir você falando que eu te beijei é constrangedor. - Respondi, segurando a minha raiva - Vamos esquecer?

- Não sei se consigo, talvez eu deva tomar muitos banhos gelados e você deva trancar aquela porta.

- A chave não esta comigo, deixei no seu quarto.

- A é? - O riso em sua voz estava tão claro que eu tive que olhar para ele- Bom saber.

- Não... Ouse entrar no meu quarto.

- Relaxa ai. Sou um santo

-SASUUUKE.

- Ah não - resmungou ele, tentando se esconder.

- Vai me levar para casa hoje? - perguntou Karin, ignorando a minha existencia novamente- Você prometeu.

- Não prometi não- Disse Sasuke, tentando se livrar do abraço de polvo da garota -E hoje eu tenho que levar a Sakura para casa.

- Sakura?

Eu olhei para ele com odeio, não queria ter que me meter entre aqueles dois, argh tinha nojo dela e só de imaginar os dois se beijando me subia uma raiva.

- Ne Sakura ? - O olhar do Sasuke me lembrou o de um cachorro sem dono - Meu pai mandou eu leva-la direto para casa.

- Mas...

- Tchau, Karin - correu ele novamente me puxando para o carro.

Sabia que se eu continuasse muito próxima do Sasuke acabaria entrando em uma roubada, não que eu tivesse medo daquela trubufu, mas melhor se previnir do que remediar ne?

* * *

Beeeem, mas um ai. *--*

Eu tenho escrito ate o capitulo 15, devo postar aqui um por dia assim não ficarei preocupada em ficar atrasada e tal ;~

Espero que estejam gostando. Obrigada a quem esta lendo, fico muito grata com os que estão perdendo o seu tempo lendo essa humilde fic, espero que continuem gostando e mandem reviews *3*

Queria deixar algumas coisas claras também, perdoem-me pelos erros de ortografia, algumas/muitas palavras estão sem acentos, mas é por que meu pc é americano e não possui acento ( obvio) então fica um pouco difícil para mim, mas eu faço o possível e mesmo fazendo a revisão acaba passando algumas/muitas.


	10. New friends

**Cap10:** New friends

* * *

Não nos falamos mais depois disso, ele não me encheu, eu não comentei nada. Ficamos em silencio, ele olhando para frente e eu para janela, vendo as arvores passando rápido.

No jantar trocamos palavras necessarias, pois minha mãe ficou fazendo perguntas sobre meu primeiro dia de aula e ele me ajudou um pouco. Depois disso... Nenhuma palavra se quer.

Os dias seguintes foram iguais, trocávamos " Bom dias" e nada mais ate chegar a hora do recreio que era quando ele sentava comigo e aquele traveco vinha junto. Eles pareciam cada vez mais íntimos para o meu gosto, antes ela apenas o abraçava por trás e agora estava setada no colo dele, dando comida em sua boca.

- Sabe, Sasuke - Revirei os olhos quando ela começou a falar, não aguentava mais o timbre daquela voz. -Eu estava pensando, vamos la em casa hoje? Meus pais viajaram, estou sozinha.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ela disse isso e eu não fiquei la para escutar a resposta. Levantei-me e sai andando querendo ficar o mais longe possível daqueles dois. Quando eu estava distante o bastante, vi um garoto acenar para mim, pensei que eu estava ficando louca, pois ninguém falava comigo.

- Ei você... - Gritou agora, vindo em minha direçao. -

- Esta falando comigo? - perguntei incrédula.

- Claro, tem mais alguém aqui? - Ele sorriu - Meu nome é Juugo, você é a garota nova ne?

- Bem, estou aqui a uns 4 dias, devo ser sim. - Sorri também, ele parecia simpático. -Meu nome é Sakura.

- Você é a nova irmã do Sasuke?

- Não, minha mãe casou com o pai dele.

- Então são irmãos - Ele sorria como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora. -Esta gostando daqui?

- Ah claro, ser uma completa excluída esta sendo bem legal.

-Ah deixa disso - Disse enquanto colocava o braço em meus ombros- Venha, vou te apresentar aos meus amigos.

- Não precisa...

Não adiantou eu falar que não precisava, ele já estava me levando, seu braço meus ombros estavam me deixando um pouco sem jeito. Havia acabado e conhece-lo e ele já estava assim? Ele me levou a uma mesa cheia de pessoas, todas estranhas, mas pareciam bastante legais.

- Sakura, aquela ali é a Konan. - Uma garota de cabelos azuis ( não vou julgá-la pela cor de cabelo pois os meus são rosa) levantou a mão e sorriu para mim.- Aquele ali é o Suigetsu - O garoto só balançou a cabeça e voltou a brincar com um copo de agua [N/A: não resisti )x]- E ali meio excluído esta o Lee - Aquele era o mais estranho, seu cabelo parecia um penico e suas sobrancelhas eram tão grossas que uma depiladora ficaria rica só em tirar aquilo ( exagero) - Esses são seus novos amigos.

- Ola - sorri e acenei com a mão um pouco tímida e sem graça pois ele ainda estava com seu braço em meus ombros.

- Sabe, Sakura - Disse enquanto me fazia sentar em uma das cadeira - Só não falei contigo antes por que estava viajando.

- Elee viaja sempre no meio das aulas - Disse konan com os olhos brilhando - Já tentei pedir para minha mãe deixar eu ir, mas ela não deixou.

A conversar fluiu de um modo que quando vi já não havia ninguém no refeitório, tentei me despedir deles, pois o único que era da mesma série que eu era o Juugo, ele só era da turma 10A, mas eles continuaram conversando ate chegar em minha sala. Me despedi de todos e disse que havia me divertido bastante, o que não era mentira.

Eu odiava aquela aula, o professor cismou com a minha cara e me fazia milhões de perguntas, o que me deixava irritada pelo resto do dia. Quando finalmente tocou o sinal de termino, sai da sala o mais rápido que eu pude, foi quando eu vi o Juugo me esperando, encostado na parede. Sorrindo ele se aproximou de mim e colocou novamente seus braços em meus ombros me levando na direçao da saída.

- Então, vai embora como?

- Sasuke me leva - Respondi, querendo me livrar do braço dele. - Ele deve estar me esperando no estacionamento.

- Ah que pena. - Ele disse e sorrindo completou - Se quiser eu posso te levar.

- Não quero dar trabalho - sorri também, querendo que o estacionamento chegasse logo - Sabe, é melhor eu correr. Sasuke não gosta de esperar.

- Ih, relaxa. Ele espera.

Andamos bem devagar, não queria estar abraça com um cara que eu conheci hoje. Tentei meu soltar sultimente, mas ele me prendia. Quando chegamos ao estacionamento ele me levou ate o carro do Sasuke ( que ja estava me esperando la) e não me soltou.

- Sabe, amanha posso te levar para casa? - Perguntou.

- Não pode. - Respondeu Sasuke de cara fechada. - É minha responsabilidade leva-la para casa

- Ah mano - replicou - Deixa de ser chato, libera a irmã ai.

-Juugo - Tentei falar, mas fui cortada.

- Já disse que não.

Juugo não disse mais nada, apenas ficou encarando o Sasuke enquanto me mantinha presa colada ao seu corpo.

- Sabe, Sakura. Seu irmao é um Saco. Bem, vou indo - Disse sorrindo e me dando um selinho que me deixou sem reaçao - Amanha a gente se ver.

O que havia sido isso? Juugo estava louco? Por que havia me beijado? Não me senti muito a vontade com isso, será que dei a entender que estava afim dele? Será que ele entendeu errado?

- Entra no carro - A ordem de Sasuke me assustou tanto que eu resolvi nem discutir.

Entrei no carro, mas me sentia dura. Ainda não havia acreditado que ele havia me beijado ta que foi um selinho, mas...

- Quem era aquele garoto? - Perguntou e eu vi que ele segurava com força o volante.

- Não te interessa - Respondi, tentando colocar o cinto, mas não conseguia. - Um amigo.

- E amigo se beijam?- Perguntou ele sem me olhar -Acho que não

- Karin que o diga ne? Baka.

- Nunca beijei a Karin. - Respondeu ele me olhando.

- Mas ela senta no seu colo, te chama para a casa te danar. - Olhei para ele com raiva - Me deixa logo em casa para você poder ir fazer companhia aquela coitadinha.

- Não vou para casa dela.

- Claro, claro.

- Como o assunto foi do garoto que VOCÊ beijou, para a Karin?

- Eu beijo quem eu quiser.

- Tao fácil assim?- Perguntou com um sorriso no rosto - se eu soubesse...

- Desgraçado - dei um tapa na cara dele antes de perceber.

- Você me bateu?

- D-Desculpa - Pedi depois que percebi o que havia feito.

- Você me deu um tapa.

- Olha o que você disse também - me encolhi no banco - Vamos para casa.

-Acha que é assim fácil?- Perguntou dando partida no carro - Você me deve uma.

- Não devo nada.

- Vamos ver então.

- Acho que amanha eu vou para casa com o Juugo - soltei, quando já estávamos e silencio a um tempo - A companhia dele é melhor que a sua

- Ah não vai - ele estava segurando o volante com tanta força que seus dedos estavam ficando mais brancos - Te proíbo de ficar perto daquele garoto.

- Quem é você, para me proibir de alguma coisa?

- Te puxo pelos cabelos se for preciso para te afastar dele.

- Encosta um dedo em mim para ver o que vai acontecer contigo.

- Não volte a falar com ele.

- Falo com quem eu quiser - Eu gritei, querendo matar ele. - Vai engolir a Karin e me deixa em paz.

- Cala boca, estou dirigindo.

- Que ódio que eu tenho de você. Não fala mais comigo.

- Não fala mais com aquele garoto, isso é só um aviso.

- Falo sim. Você não manda em mim.

Ele não disse nada, não me olhou. As vezes eu tinha medo dele, ele era louco.

* * *

Mais um para a alegria de todos /não

comentem, a autora agradece


	11. Talk

**Cap11:**Talk

* * *

Quando o fim de semana chegou eu quase chorei de felicidade, dois dias inteiros para fazer nada. Ficar deitada escutando musica ignorando todo o mundo é a coisa mais interessante para mim. Era nesses dois dias que eu vegetava, não saia da cama. Minha mãe sempre brigava comigo por causa disso, nem a Naruko conseguia me tirar de casa e ela tentou bastante.

- Sabe, Sakura - Disse minha mãe na horado cafe-da-manha - Acho que vamos sair hoje a noite.

- Mãe, é final de semana, sabe o que significa ne?

- O que significa? - perguntou Sayu se sujando toda com o seu mingau - Vamos para onde, mamãe?

- Que eu já estou virando um vegetal - respondi, mordendo um pedaço de pão com geleia.- Não saio do meu quarto para nada.

- Se o Juugo te chamasse com certeza você sairia, beijoqueira - Disse, Sasuke enquanto mordia um pedaço de bolo de chocolate

- Quem é Juugo? - Perguntou minha mãe agora interessada. Sasuke baka.

- Ninguém - Lancei um olhar para o Sasuke de " Melhor você trancar aquela porta por talvez eu apareça em seu quarto com uma faca"

- Sakura-chan deve ser bastante popular - Disse Itachi sorrindo de uma forma muito kawaii - Deve ser um de seus amigos

- Amigos não se beijam.

-Sasuke, cala boca. Cadê o Fugaku-sama? - Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Foi a cidade. - Minha mãe estava com um brilho no olhar - Falta um mês para o nosso casamento.

- Aah, que legal - disse.

- Sabe, vamos dar uma volta Sakura-chan? - Perguntou Itachi.

Ele era tão fofo que era difícil dizer não a ele, aquele sorriso torto, aquele olhar penetrante, quando eu vi ja estava balançando afirmativamente e esquecendo do meu plano de vegetar.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a deixar a mesa, depois mamae saiu com Sayu para limpa-la e eu permaneci sentada ali junto com o Itachi. Não falamos nada, Itachi apenas me olhava com um sorriso e balançava a cabeça. Acho que todos os Uchihas são malucos. Primeiro Fugaku-sama gosta da minha mãe, eca. Depois o Sasuke que se deixa ser molestado por aquele transexual e agora o que eu acha que era o mais sã dali, dava pinta de ser louco.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Itachi-kun?

- Não - ele respondeu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto - Acabou?

- Acabei sim. - Disse, me levantando da mesa junto com ele. - Vamos aonde?

- Só da uma volta pelo jardim - Ele pouco meu braço no dele e me levou para o jardim. -Vejo que esta se dando bem com o Sasuke.

- Eu? Me dar bem com aquele troglodita? - Perguntei soltando uma gargalhada sem humor. - Nunca. Ele é insuportável.

- Entre tapas e beijo.

- Como disse? - perguntei arregalando os olhos- Não nos beijamos, nem uma vez, ok?

- Era só modo de dizer - Agora ele ria mais. - Mas acho que acertei.

- Me entreguei ne? - encolhi meus ombros querendo que um buraco me engolisse.

- Não se preocupe, estava um pouco na cara. - Ele disse, sentando em um banco que havia ali e me puxando para sentar também. - Sasuke nunca foi bom em disfarças as coisas e pelo visto você também.

- Odeio esse garoto - disse - Se eu pudesse matava. Argh e ele ainda fala do Juugo na frente de todo mundo. Desgraçado.

- Juugo? Você disse que não era ninguém...

- Eu sei, ele é ninguém, apenas um garoto que eu conheci outro dia e que me beijou na frente do Sasuke.

- Ah, agora esta claro, Sasuke deve estar com ciumes.

- Nem esta, ele tem aquele transexual para distrai-lo - disse, cruzando os braços - Eles se merecem.

- E pelo visto não é só ele que esta. - Seu sorriso ficava cada vez maior, ele estava se divertindo. - Não vejo Sasuke com ciumes a muito tempo.

- Ele é muito ciumento?

- Acho que não, mas vai saber ne? Ultima crise de ciumes foi com a Naruko... Acho que sim, mas ja faz tempo.

- Naruko? - Será que ele ja gostou dela? - Ele gostava dela?

-Você conhece? Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não. Podia ser fraternal. Vai saber. -Balançou os ombros- Ela veio passar uns tempos aqui e acabou começando a gostar do filho do jardineiro, Sasuke ficou irado com isso.

- Naruko gostando do filho do jardineiro? - comecei a rir- Ela nunca me contou isso.

- Jura? - Ele ria junto comigo - Ela começou a dar mais atençao para o garoto e deixou de lado o Sasuke.

- Ele merece isso mesmo. Garoto irritante.

- Sabe, amor e ódio caminham lado a lado. - Disse ele olhando para o céu.

- O que você quer dizer? - Perguntei olhando para o chão.

- Nada, depois você vai entender. - Ficou um tempo sem falar nada apenas olhando para o céu.

-Itachi-kun, você me chamou aqui para falarmos do Sasuke? - perguntei, acreditando que aquele não era o verdadeiro motivo.

- Ah não. Isso acabou acontecendo, mas o que eu queria mesmo era ter a sua companhia. Você é muito agradável.

- Acho que você tem que ser internado, Itachi. Acho que esta louco de achar que ela é agradável. -A voz vinha de trás de mim. - Ela chega a ser intragável.

- Idiota - Falei apenas, meu rosto estava vermelho. Mas nao por ele estar ali e sim por que agora o Itachi sabia que eu e ele já havíamos nos beijados. - Some daqui, desgraça. Itachi-kun, ainda bem que você não se parece com esse ser. Prefiro mil vezes você do que ele.

- Vocês já conversaram sem brigar? - Perguntou Itachi balançando a cabeça -Parecem cao e gato.

- Ele é ridículo, Itachi-kun- Disse abraçando-o pelo braço - Só gosta de ter aquele travesti grudado igual a um polvo.

- E voce beijar o garoto que acaba de conhecer.

- Aaaah você é um completo idiota - eu gritei ( o que já esta se tornando natural )- Vai embora daqui e me deixe com o Itachi-kun.

- Para que? Você tentar beijá-lo também? - perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado- Não vou deixar o meu querido irmão passar por isso.

- Ate que eu gostaria de ser beijado pela Sakura-chan.

- Como? - perguntei, arregalando meus olhos.

- Não se atreva - Disse Sasuke, me puxando para fora do banco.

E nisso o Itachi já estava quase caindo no chão de tanto gargalhar, lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto e ele colocava as mão na barriga

- Ai, sasuke esta com ciumes de novo - disse ainda rindo, tentando não perder o fôlego.- Isso vai ser mais legal do que fazer a Sakura-chan corar.

O rosto do Sasuke estava mudando de cor, ele ficou vermelho,roxo, azul de raiva. Ele continuou a me segurar ( com um pouco de força) e não pareceu qque iria me soltar, ele apenas olhava o Itachi rir.

- Idiota - Ele disse, puxando-me em direçao da casa - Você não disse que ia ficar vegetando?

- Eu fico aonde eu quiser - Disse tentando me soltar. - você é maluco?

- Vou te levar para o quarto

- Eu tenho pernas, posso muito bem ir sozinha e eu não quero ir.

Ele não disse nada, só me olhava e me arrastava. Quando chegou ao quarto, ele me jogou la dentro e entrou, ficando encostado na porta e me encarando.

- Sai do meu quarto -ordenei.

- A casa é minha.- Deu de ombros- Saio se eu quiser.

- Vou contar ate 3 para você sair.

- Você vai poder contar ate mil.

- Já estou no meu quarto, me deixa em paz.

- Ah não, agora meu objetivo e te ver morrer de irritaçao.

- Isso você já faz everytime. - resmunguei, sentando-me na cama.- Pode me deixar sozinha?

- Não, vou ficar aqui. - Ele deu um sorriso torto.- O que você falou com o Itachi?

- hm, não é da sua conta? - perguntei, dando o dedo do meio para ele. - Vá embora.

-Não saio daqui ate você me contar. - Ele estava sentando agora enfrente a porta. - Tenho o dia todo.

- Nunca ouviu falar em privacidade? - Perguntei, tacando um travesseiro nele. - Vai procurar a sua travestir.

- Nope.

Ele ficou la sentado e eu na cama, não falei nada e ele também não disse nada. Não sei se dormir ou fiquei viajando, mas qquando olhei para janela já havia escurecido e ele não estava mais la. Será que ele havia ficado muito tempo ali? Bem, não sei e nem quero saber. Tinha que me arrumar, iria passear pela cidade e não aguentava ir da escola paara casa e da casa para escola.

* * *

Finalmente postei mais um rs x)

Reviews, a autora agradece e o seu dedinho nao vai cair.

Obrigada a todos que estao lendo.


	12. Kiss me now!

**Cap12:**Kiss me now!

* * *

Não sentia vontade de sair a noite, queria ficar na cama escutando musicas e cantando, é claro, igual uma maluca. Eram quase 7:30 quando terminei de me arrumar, a noite normalmente era mais fria então resolvi colocar uma calça jeans e uma blusa de manga cumprida branca. Sim, tudo bastante simples.

Ficar aqui sozinha me faz sentir tanta saudades dos meus jumentinhos loiros. Eles me irritavam, mas eram meus amigos. Antes de ir para o banho tentei ligar para a Naruko, mas ninguém atendia. Ela devia ter viajado.

-Srtª Sakura - chamou-me a Srª Sato - Sua mãe pediu para que fosse para sala, que já vão sair.

- Obrigada.

Minha cama me chamava e era muito tentador, mas eu virei de costa e fui em direçao a porta. Comecei a andar pelo corredor, mas parei e dei um gritinho quando uma mão pousou em meu ombro.

- Você ronca que nem uma porca. - Ele estava rindo.

- Sabia que perceguiçao é crime. Posso mandar te prender. - Resmunguei tentando fazer meu coraçao bater mais devagar - Quase me matou de susto.

- Da próxima vez vou chegar mais sutilmente - E aquele sorriso perfeito surgiu em seu rosto - Você dorme igual a uma pedra.

- Você é bipolar? Distúrbio de personalidade? - perguntei tirando a mão dele do meu ombro e voltando a andar. - Já sei, personalidade dupla?

- Deixa de ser retardada.- Ele me puxou pelo braço me fazendo virar e encara-lo - Estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada contigo e você não esta ajudando nada.

- Para que conversa civilizada? você é um troglodita esqueceu? Não sabe ser civilizado ainda, sorry.

- Você é inacreditável, como alguém pode ser tão irritante?

- Me solta, Sasuke - Resmungou tentando me soltar.

Ele me soltou como pedi, mas eu estava me mexendo com força e fui direto ao chão. Cai sentada e ele estava rindo de mim. Levantei na mesma hora e comecei a soca-lo ( não com muita força é claro)

- Baka, baka - Gritei - Como me deixa cair?

- Você que pediu. - ele ria ainda mais.

- Sakura? - Eu conhecia aquela voz, parei de bater em Sasuke no mesmo instante. - O que faz aqui?

- Naruko - gritei correndo na direçao da garota e abraçando-a - O que VOCÊ faz aqui?

- Oras sempre venho aqui - respondeu, tentando se soltar. - E você?

- A mãe dela vai casar com meu pai- Sasuke respondeu por mim. - Ola xuxu

- Por que você não me contou? - perguntou fazendo um biquinho - Te conto tudo.

- Aah não conta não e o filho do jardineiro? - perguntei e segurei o riso quando vi a cara dela.- Eu só soube quando cheguei aqui.

- Sasuke você contou para ela? - perguntou metralhando-o com o olhar.

- Não foi ele.- Segurei-a com medo de que ela matasse o Sasuke, sabe quem vai fazer isso sou eu. -Foi o Itachi-kun.

- Vou arrancar a cabeça dele. - Seus olhos estavam me dando medo.

- Cadê seu irmão? - perguntei querendo mudar de assunto. - Ele veio contigo?

- Veio sim - Ela fechou a cara- ah Sakura, ele não para de falar de você. Diz que esta com saudades a cada 5 minutos, esta me irritando. Ele estava fazendo planos de te sequestrar o único furo no plano é que ele não sabia onde você estava.

Soltei um gemido e me encolhi, adorava o naruto. Amava-o, mas era fraternal nada mais que isso. Ele que havia colocado na cabeça que devíamos namorar e casar e viver feliz para sempre. Argh.

- Você tem que arrumar uma namorada para o irmão - fingi chorar - Ele não vai me largar.

- Ah vai sim - disse Sasuke atras de mim - Ele não é louco.

- Como disse, Sasuke? -Naruko olhava para ele com os olhos quase fechados - Perdi alguma coisa?

- Não - respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Sasuke e Sakura - Ela ria- Quem diria.

-Cala boca, Naruko. Prefiro ficar com seu irmão do quee ter alguma coisa com esse troglodita.

- Imagina, Eu Uchiha Sasuke tendo alguma coisa com esse projeto de mulher?

- Como disse? - Perguntei, olhando para ele - Pode ter certeza de que sou melhor do que aquele homem disfarçado de mulher.

- Alguém tem pipoca?

- Cala boca, Naruko - Gritamos juntos.

- Naruko, sai daqui senão vai sobrar para você. - Disse sem olha-la - E você, seu... Seu...

- Seu o que? - Perguntou ele.

-Estou indo para sala - Disse Naruko, mas não demos atençao para ela.- Não se matem.

Não falei mais nada, apenas agarrei no pescoço dele tentando estrangula-lo, ta que não fiz muita coisa por que quando eu vi ele já estava me prendendo na parede, seu corpo junto ao meu para que eu não me movesse e minhas mãos acima da cabeça presa por uma mão dele.

- Você tentou me matar? - Perguntou ele rindo. - Sua pequena baka.

- Da próxima vez eu uso uma faca. - Levantei o rosto e fiquei encarando ele com raiva- Pode me soltar agora.

- Ah não posso - Ele olhava para meus lábios e aproximava seu rosto do meu - Já faz tempo que não sinto seus lábios.

E quando nossos lábios se tocaram parecia que o chão havia saído debaixo de meus pés. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, meu coraçao acelerou e eu pensei que fosse morrer. O beijo foi doce, seus lábios apenas se moviam sobre os meus, mas eu queria mais. Então entreabri meus lábios querendo sentir o gosto dele, contornei os seus com a minha língua e mordisquei de leve seu lábio inferior, ao fazer isso ele puxou-me contra si colando mais os nossos corpos e soltou um suspiro.

- Muito melhor do que eu lembrava - disse ele sem desgrudar nossos lábios, me beijando com mais intensidade.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali nos beijando, não queríamos ( pelo menos eu) parar. Seus lábios desciam ate o meu pescoço,mordendo e dando pequenos chupoes. Minha cabeça girava, ele estava me enlouquecendo. Quando ele parou, eu me sentia zonza. Dei graças ao Kami-sama por ele continuar a me abraçar, assim eu poderia esperar minhas pernas voltarem ao normal e não cair no chão.

- Só assim você cala boca? - Perguntou, sussurrando em meu ouvido mordendo de leve o lóbulo de minha orelha.

-Cala boca, ok? Não estrague o momento com a sua voz horrenda.

Ele apenas riu e continuou a me abraçar, ele estava sendo tão carinhoso que não parecia o troglodita louco que me enchia de raiva. Estávamos ali, ele e eu, para a gente não havia mais ninguém no mundo. Apenas eu e ele.

- Cof cof -Alguém pigarreou, fazendo que déssemos um pulo e nos afastássemos - Vocês estão atrasados e isso não é um bom lugar para isso.

- Itachi-kun, você quase me mata do coraçao - Disse, colocando a mão no coraçao - Já estou indo.

- Baka, o que esta fazendo aqui? - Sasuke estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Antes eu do que outra pessoa - Respondeu ele rindo -Sakura-chan, acho que você precisa ir ao banheiro se arrumar um pouco.

- Diz para mamae que eu ja estou indo.

Eu estava correndo para o meu quarto, não sabia qual era o meu estado. Quando me olhei no espelho quase soltei um grito. Havia marcas vermelhas em meu pescoço e minha boca estava inchada, meus olhos estavam com um brilho diferente e meu cabelo todo bagunçado. O que eu faria para disfarçar aquelas marcas? Maquiagem? Talvez de certo, espero que de.

* * *

Ta ai mais um, estou esperando reviews.

Eles me inspiram a postar ;), beijos.


	13. Son of a Bitch

**Cap13:**Son of a bitch

* * *

Juro, passei todos os tipos de maquiagem em meu pescoço, mas as marcas vermelhas continuaram ali. Um pouco mais disfarçadas, mas ainda eram visíveis. Quando fui me encontrar com os outros o primeiro a ver foi o Naruto que começou a gritar, perguntando o que eram aquelas marcas. Tentei não ficar corada, mas foi inevitável. Comecei a gaguejar e me enrolar nas frases o que deixou todos mais curiosos e levando a minha irritalçao a um outro nível.

Nos separamos em grupo para ir a cidade, eram dois carros. Minha mãe foi com o Fugaku-sama, Sayu, Naruko ( eu implorei para ir comigo, mas ela disse que não) e o Naruto. No outro carro fui eu no bando de trás, Sasuke no carona ( Itachi não confiava muito no Sasuke dirigindo) e Itachi.

- Sakura-chan - Chamou-me Itachi, olhando-me pelo retrovisor. - Sua mãe disse por vamos a cidade?

- Não.

- Esta tendo um festival. - Ele disse parecendo entediado - Todo ano tem.

- Ah que legal - minha cara devia ser a copia da dele. - Bem divertido.

- Não gosta de festivais? - Indagou, com aquele sorriso torto - Toda garota gosta.

- Ela não é uma garota, Itachi-nii-chan -Falou pela primeira vez.

- Itachi-kun - disse ignorando o que o jumento disse.- Eu preferiria ficar dentro do meu quarto.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e não disse mais nada Sasuke ficou quieto também e eu ficava bufando querendo sair correndo daquele carro. Quando chegamos a cidade havia muitas barraquinhas com diversas coisas, desde comida ate brincadeiras. Naruko estava completamente animada, seus olhos brilhavam e ela não sabia por onde começar. Naruto me puxava pela mão procurando uma barraca que o agradasse, ai me perguntam por que não gosto de festival.

- Sakura-chan - Uma voz vinha de uma das barracas. - Vem aqui.

Tentei ignorar, mas Naruto jumento havia escutado e me levado ate a barraca.

- Ola, Juugo. -Acenei com a cabeça- Quanto tempo.

- Você tem me ignorado.

- Mentira - Verdade.

- Quem é, Sakura-chan? - perguntou-me Naruto, encarando Juugo.

- Sou Juugo - respondeu ele, encarando Naruto -E quem é você e por que esta segurando a mão da Sakura-chan?

- Ele é meu amigo - respondi, começando a me afastar. -A gente se vê depois.

Naruto começou a gritar daquele jeito que só ele sabia e eu fingia que não conhecia como só eu sabia. Graça a ele, havia me perdido de todos, não conseguia achar mamãe nem a Naruko. Dei algumas voltas pelo local, mas não achei ninguém. Quando havia desistido, vi o Sasuke nos braços da Karin, senti meu corpo tremer de raiva. Minha vontade era de ir ate la e dar um tapa na cara dele, como ele podia fazer isso? Ele havia me beijado e agora beijava outra? Senti minhas bochechas ficarem molhadas. Droga.. Não acreditava que estava chorando por causa dele. Isso era inadmissível.

Senti ser abraçada pelos os ombros e levantei meu rosto. Itachi estava me olhando, seu rosto estava sério. Ele passou as mãos pelo meus cabelos e me abraçou. Não sabia o que fazer, queria me afastar o mais rápido dali, doía ver os dois se beijando.

- Quer que eu te leve para casa, Sakura-chan? - perguntou ainda me abraçando.

Eu balancei a cabeça e ele me levou ate o carro, não queria ver ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém. Sentia raiva, nojo. Quando já estávamos a caminho de casa, seu celular começou a tocar, quando viu o numero resmungou alguma coisa e atendo.

- O que você quer? - Perguntou, sem nem dizer alo.- Sim ela esta comigo. Estou levando-a para casa. - Ficou um tempo em silenncio apenas escutando. - Avise para o Otou-san. Não. Deixa de ser baka. Espere por mim ai

Quando desligou, não disse nada. Também eu não queria que ele falasse, queria apenas ficar na minha bolha, sofrendo sozinha. Não estava acreditando que estava sofrendo por causa daquele troglodita. Não devia estar sofrendo, ele não significava nada em minha vida ne?

Quando chegamos em casa, eu corri para o meu quarto e me tranquei la dentro. Me joguei na cama me sentindo um lixo, sentia meu peito doer, a cena dos dois se beijandonão saia da minha cabeça. Era tão asqueroso, tão nojento.

Escutei leves batidas na porta, mas nao atendi. Queria ficar sozinha.

Será que estava apaixonada? Em menos de um semana e ele havia conquistado meu coração? Não, não seja idiota Sakura. Você só esta indignada, ele havia sido tão carinhoso, tão diferente. Como pode fazer aquilo? Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali sentada, abraçando as minhas pernas e chorando. Minutos, horas, não sei, também não importava. A dor que eu sentia não diminuia, apenas aumentava parecendo que estava me correndo por dentro.

Bateram novamente na porta, mas eu não tinha força para me mexer. Continuaram a bater, mas eu não disse nada. Desistiriam depois de um tempo, isso era provável.

- Sakura, abre a porta. - sua voz fez meu coraçao disparar, mas eu continuei quieta, não queria ve-lo.- Anda. Abre essa porta. - mandou, mas eu não quis escutar. - Senão abrir, vou parar de ser educado e entrarei pela outra porta.

Shit, havia esquecido daa outra porta. Tentei ser mais rápida e colocar uma cadeira naa frente da porta, mas ele já estava abrindo a porta. Quando ele entrou, tentei fugir do quarto, mas ele ja estava me segurando.

- Sakura.

- Me deixe em paz, seu parasita - gritei, começando a chorar novamente. - Vai embora.

- Nao antes de me escutar. - Ele disse me fazendo sentar na cama.

Não queria escuta-lo, queria que ele me deixasse em paz.

- Sakura.- Quando ele começou a falar, coloquei minhas mãos nos ouvidos e comecei a gritar. - Deixa dessa atitude de criança.

- Me deixa em paz que eu paro. - respondi, me levantando da cama. - Vai embora.

- Não ate você me escutar.

-Vai beijar a Karin e me deixa em paz.

- Eu não beijei a Karin -ele disse, enquanto sentava ao meu lado.

- Claro, vocês só esstavam trocando saliva.

- Ela me beijou de surpresa. - ele bufou.- Não queria beijar aquela garota.

Ele me encarava, seus olhos negros me encaravam com raiva, eu apenas dei de ombro. Não queria saber da vida dele. Pelo menos isso era o que eu tentava me fazer acreditar.

- Não tenho nada haver com isso. Pode me deixar sozinha?

- Você é muito cabeça dura. - Disse enquanto levantava da cama e ia em direçao da porta. - Irritante.

Quando ele bateu a porta com força, senti minhas forças esvaírem e me deitei na cama. Será que ele falava a verdade? Não, ele estava mentindo. Eu havia visto. Tentei dormir para esquecer aquilo, mas não consegui. Não conseguia esquecer aquela cena.

* * *

Proximo capitulo ira ser esse, mas como pov do Sasuke.

Reviews :*


	14. Mutherfuker Sasuke's Pov

**Cap14:**Mutherfucker

* * *

Nunca pensei que uma garota mexeria tanto com meus hormônios. Já havia me sentindo atraído por outras garotas, mas não como por essa pequena irritante de cabelos róseos. Seus beijos mexiam tanto comigo que eu estava tomando muitos banhos frios.

E agora eu estava sentado a poucos centímetros dela, mas não podia toca-la. Isso requeria um esforço sobre humano, por mim eu estaria com aqueles lábios com gosto de morango nos meus, com minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

- Sakura-chan.- Itachi-nii-san chamava por ela, olhando-a pelo retrovisor.- Sua mãe disse por que vamos a cidade?

- Não. - Seus olhos encaravam Itachi de uma forma diferente e aquilo não me agradava nada.

- Esta tendo festival. - Sua voz não parecia muito animada, ele odiava essas festas, achava perda de tempo. - Todo ano tem.

- Ah que legal. - Ironia detected.- Bem divertido.

- Não gosta de festivais, Sakura-chan? Toda garota gosta.

- Ela não é garota, Itachi-nii-san. - Ela é o demónio que veio me atormentar. Quis completar, mas não o fiz.

- Itachi--kun - Sim, ela havia me ignorado. - Preferiria estar dentro do meu quarto.

Itachi apenas riu e não disse mais nada, eu fiquei olhando-a pelo retrovisor sem que ela percebesse. Sua pele alva, seus lábios rosas e aquele par de olhos verdes estavam me enlouquecendo, só de olha-los meu corpo reagia sem nenhum estimulo. Pelo menos por hoje tentaria ficar o mais longe que pudesse dela.

Quando chegamos na cidade, havia barracas por todos os lados, pessoa de quimonos bastante coloridos e muita felicidade. O que me deu um pouco de raiva, todos felizes e eu tentando evitar a minha felicidade.

- Vou dar uma volta - Disse para Itachi que me olhava com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada. - Te vejo por ai.

A melhor maneira de evitar a Sakura era ficar o mais longe possível dela, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa observa-la. Me encostei em uma das barracas e vi que ela estava sendo puxada pelo Naruto o que não o que não me agradou.

-Saaaasukeee.. - Aquela voz m fez suspirar e me encolher perdendo de vista certa garota. - Penseei que você não viesse.

- Eu também. - Respondi seco, voltando a procura-la.

- Sasukee, - Ela estava puxando meu rosto, me forçando a olha-la - Me de sua atençao.

- Estou ocupado, Karin. - Comecei a andar, olhando para os lados- Se me der licença.

- Ah não, vou contigo - Ela agora estava agarrada em meu braço.- O que esta procurando?

- Uma coisa que não é do seu interesse.

Fiquei procurando por um tempo, mas não havia sinal dela, Naruto gritava em uma barraca deixando todos assustados, Naruko conversava com um garoto e Aiko-sama estava com a Sayu imouto-san e otou-san. Mas nada dela.

-Sasuke - Aquela voz irritante não parava de me chamar - Estou falando contigo.

- Que é? - perguntei meio irritado.

Quando eu vi ela estava me beijando, assim que senti correspondi, mas logo depois fiquei sem reaçao. Seus lábios não eram iguais aos da Sakura, não possuia doçura deles, era muito diferentes. Não correspondi, fiquei parado igual a um idiota. Não sentia vontade de beija-la, nunca havia sentido. Ela continuou a tentar me beijar por um tempo, mas como viu que eu não respondia, se afastou e ficou me olhando.

- Nunca mais faça isso de novo - Disse separando cada silaba para que ela entendesse bem.

- Mas Sasuke... - Choramingou. - Gosto tanto de você.

- Me desculpa, mas você não tem o que me atrai - _Você não possui os olhos mais verdes que eu já vi, seus cabelos não são de uma diferente cor de rosa e seus lábios não possuem gosto de morango._.- Nunca vai ter nada entre a gente, tire isso da sua cabeça.

Me afastei dela com pressa, queria encontrar a Sakura, queria abraça-la, beijá-la. Mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum.

Perguntei para o Nauto se havia visto ela e ele disse que a ultima vez que a tinha visto fora abraçada com o Itachi o que fez meu sangue ferver. Na mesma hora peguei meu celular e disquei seu numero.

- O que você quer? - perguntou assim que atendeu me assustando um pouco com o tom rude dele.

- Sakura esta contigo? - Perguntei seco.

- Sim ela esta comigo. Estou a levando para casa.

- Avise para otou-san.

-Ela esta se sentido mau? - perguntei realmente preocupado.

- Não.

- Estou indo para casa também. Pegarei um taxi.

- Deixa de ser Baka. - Ele disse ríspido - Espere por mim ai.

Não entendia por que ele havia me tratado assim, ele nunca havia me tratado mau. Eu estava perto do carro do otou-san quando ele voltou. Seus olhos estava semi cerrados e balançava a cabeça. Não entendi, apenas fiquei encarando-o, esperando ele começar a falar.

- Sabe, Sasuke. - Voz estava normal agora, mas eu sentia que ele não estava muito feliz.- Eu sei que você é adolescente, que milhares de garotas ficam aos seus pés, mas eu acho que não devia ter feito isso com a Sakura-chan. - Ele passava a mão nos cabelos sem tirar os olhos de mim - Acho que voe realmente a magoou.

- Mas o que eu fiz? - perguntei confuso. - Não fiz nada para magoa-la.

- Beijar aquela garota é nada? - Indagou ele balançando a cabeça.

Sabia que havia alguma coisa errada, se ela havia me visto sendo beijado também havia visto que eu não correspondia. Eu havia ficado parado, não havia feito nada.

- Mas eu não beijei, Itachi-nii-san. Ela me beijou e eu não correspondi. - Falei balançando a cabeça.- Eu ainda deixei claro que não haveria nada entre ela e eu.

- Sakura-chan apenas viu ela te beijando. - ele me olhava parecendo acreditar em mim. - Ela parecia estar sofrendo.

- Baka.

Era bem a cara dela ser precipitada e agora pensava que eu havia beijado outra garota, quando só havia ela em meus pensamentos.

- nii-san me leva para casa, preciso falar com aquela irritante.

- Claro.

Não falamos nada, queria que o caminho da cidade ate em casa fosse curto e ao mesmo tempo fosse longo o bastante para eu colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.Não sabia por me importava tanto com o que ela estava pensando, ela havia pensado que eu realmente havia beijado outra garota enquanto mais cedohavíamos nos beijado. O que ela pensa que eu sou?

- Sabe o que vai falar com ela?

- A verdade? - perguntei enquanto revirava os olhos - só isso que tenho a contar.

-E como você conhece a Sakura acha que ela vai acreditar?

Tinha que concordar com o que ele estava falando, Sakura nunca engoliria essa historia. Mas eu devia tentar, ela poderia dar um voto deconfiaça a mim. Quando chegamos em casa, corri para o meu quarto a vontade que eu tive era de entrar no quarto dela e sacudi-la, mas sabia que se fizesse aquilo,iria tudo por agua abaixo. Então resolvi ser mais delicado indo ate a porta de seu quarto e bater.

- Sakura, abre a porta - disse começando a ficar irritado com o silencio dela.- Abre essa porta. Senão abrir, vou deixar de ser educado e entrar pela outra porta.

Não precisei de muito para chegar a porta de ligaçao dos quartos, sabia que ela tentaria fechar, ela era muito previsível. Quando entrei no quarto a vi em pé, com os olhos marejados e vermelhos me deu uma sensaçao péssima.

- Sakura- Chamei, esticando a mão para toca-la e a segurei.

- Me deixe em paz, seu parasita - Ela gritou com a voz rouca e voltando a chorar. - Vai embora.

- Não antes de me escutar. - Disse enquanto a fazia sentar a meu lado em sua cama.- Sakura...

Mas fui interrompido pelos seus gritos, ela havia colocado as mãos nos ouvidos para não me escutar, parecendo uma criança.

- Deixa dessa atitude infantil - resmunguei.

- Me deixa em paz que eu paro. - disse enquanto levantava da cama,mas eu a puxava fazendo sentar novamente. - Vai embora.

- Não antes de me escutar - repeti, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Vai beijar a Karin e me deixa em paz. - choramingou enquanto desviava o rosto.

- Eu não beijei a Karin. - suspirei, nunca pensei qque aquela garota traria problemas.

- Claro, vocês só estavam trocando saliva - Disse enquanto fungava e passava as costas da mão  
no nariz.

- Ela me beijou de surpresa- bufei ficando mais irritado com a Karin- Eu não quis beijá-la.

Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou me olhando, aqueles olhos verdes me encaravam como se pudesse ver minha alma, mas ela deu de ombros e desviou o rosto.

-Não tenho nada haver com isso - Ela disse, enquanto levantava e apontava para o porta.- Agora me deixa sozinha

- Você é muito cabeça dura- Gritei enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos e andava em direçao da porta - Irritante.

Antes de fechar a porta, escutei ela fungar o que me fez ficar péssimo. Quando encontrasse a Karin faria ela pagar, a se faria. Ela só estava arrumanddo confusão em sua vida, graça a ela Sakura estava com ódio mortal de mim. Mas pensando bem seria a hora perfeita para me afastar dela, eu não queria isso, mas seria melhor. Para minha sanidade é claro, ela me deixava maluco.

* * *

Não ficou la essas coisas, sorry.

Espero que gostem x) 3


	15. Afraid

**Cap15**: Afraid

* * *

Desde esse dia eu e Sasuke não trocamos mas palavras, faltava alguns dias para o casamento da minha mãe, havia se passado quase um mês. Havia acontecido tantas coisas, mas todas pareciam nada. Sabe quando você sente um vazio que não tem explicaçao? Pois é, eu também nunca havia sentido, ate um mês atrás.

No fundo eu queria ter acreditado no Sasuke, meu coraçao dizia para eu fazer isso, mas meu lado racional ignorava o emocional. Na segunda-feira quando fui para escola Karin havia vindo falar comigo, disse que o Sasuke não havia beijado e blablabla. Eu a ignorei, não queria escutar o que ela dizia. Não importava.

Eu agora me sentava com Juugo e seus amigos ( isso parece programa de tv, não?), Sasuke havia parado de sentar comigo. No começo ele continuara a me levar para a escola, mas o clima não era muito bom e então pedi para o Itachi me levar. Nossa itachi-nii-san, sim eu o chamava assim, mas não na frente de todos não daria o braço a torcer, pois bem ele estava sendo com um irmão mais velho, sempre me apoiava, me fazia rir nas horas que eu queria chorar e nunca me deixava ficar com a cabeça baixa.

O tempo passava tão lentamente, não por causa das aulas. Ate os finais de semanas agora passavam devagar ( eu deveria estar agradecendo, ne?), eu me sentia estranha, não sentia vontade de fazer nada. Estudava por que tinha que estudar, comia por que meu corpo pedia, mas na frente de todos eu parecia normal. Sempre sorrindo, sempre de bom humor, mas não faziam ideia de como eu estava por dentro.

Itachi por dias ficou me escutando chorar em silencio, apenas me abraçando e me apoiando. Não entendia o por que dele sempre escutar minhas lamurias, sempre perguntei o por que de ele ficar me escutando e ele sempre respondia " Sakura-chan, só estou esperando você dar aqueles lindos sorrisos de novo".

Todos os finais de semana Naruko vinha me visitar, as vezes trazia Ino ou o Naruto eram os únicos momentos que eu me sentia bem novamente (ne claro, quando eu ficava com o Itachi-nii-san tambem). Sentia falta dos dias em que eu e Naruko éramos pequenas, nossos sonhos e fantasias.

Eu nao imaginei que um garoto que eu conhecia a pouco tempo faria tanta fallta em minha vida. Por que kami-sama nao foi bom comigo? Por que eu tinha que sentir algo a mais por ele? Tantos garotos no mundo...

- Sakura-chan - chamou-me Itachi do outro lado da porta, me tirando de meus devaneios - Você vai ficar trancada ai dentro?

- Não, já vou sair. - Tentei parecer mais animada, mas sabia que não o enganaria- Acabei de acordar.

- Vou te esperar aqui.

Troquei de roupa rápido, estávamos já no inverno os dias estavam mais frios, claro que ali havia aquecedores, mas ele sempre me levava para passear pelo jardim o que me fazia escolher uma roupa mais quente. Quando abri a porta, ele estava la com aquele sorriso torto.

- Acordou tarde hoje, Sakura-chan.

- Não ando dormindo bem ultimamente. - Respondi dando um abraço nele. - Estou morta de fome, nii-san. Poderia comer um boi.

Ele riu do meu comentário e me levou para sala em que estava servido o café da manha. Não sabia hora, mas não havia mais ninguém ali e sobrar pouca coisa do café.

- Que horas são, nii-san? - perguntei, começando a comer um pedaço de torrada. - Não parece ser muito tarde.

- São quase meio dia - Ele estava rindo e tomava um copo de suco. - Eu pedi que deixassem o café na mesa para você.

- Por que não me acordou? - perguntei arregalando os olhos. Menos um dia de aula na minha semana.- Era para eu estar cansada de estar na escola.

- Não houve aula hoje. Nevou muito a noite.

O sorriso apareceu no meu rosto, não por causa da neve, mas por estar nevando e não ter aula. Neve só era bom para tacar na cara da Naruko, sem ela aqui não haveria graça.

- Sem aula ate quando? - perguntei, comemorando por dentro. Hoje era quinta, faltava apenas um dia para o fim de semana.

- Só vai voltar na segunda, dois dias a mias para você reclamar que não tem nada para fazer.

- Aah, esse sábado Naruko não vai poder vir - suspirei e bebi um pouco do suco de laaranja. - Maldiçao.

Esse sábado Naruko iria visitar um tia e não poderia vir o que me alegrou muito.

Quando terminei o café, segui com o Itachi-nii-san para o jardim, mas não ficamos la. Estava frio demais. Passamos o dia fazendo coisas futeis, vendo filme, falando besteira, jogando videogame ( eu sempre vencendo.), com faltavam poucos dias para o casamento de minha mãe ela não parava em casa, Sayu ficava o tempo todo com uma baba velha e Fugaku-sama sempre ocupado demais. Era como se estivéssemos so eu e o Ita-nii-san.

- Ita-nii-san - gritei tacando uma almofada nele. -To entediada

Escutei ele resmugar, sabia que detestava quando eu o chamava de "Ita-nii-san", mas adorava vê-lo irritado, ele ficava tão kawaii.

- Não me chame de ita- Resmungou ele, segurando meu tornozelo e me puxando para o chão da sala - Sabe que eu não gosto.

- Mas, Ita-nii-san - adorava provoca-lo, mas não era a mesma coisa... - Não tem mais nada para fazer alem de te pertubar.

- Ah ne?

Ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim, meu ponto fraco. Comecei a me sacudir e a me contorcer, chorando de rir.

- P-para Ita-Ita-nii-san - tentei falar entre os ataques de risos, gaguejando um pouco -Você vai me matar.

- Uma boa ideia - ele ria e eu arfava tentando respirar.

-Que cena bonita.

Aquela voz fez com que eu e o Itachi nos afastássemos. Sua voz grave fez meu coraçao começar a acelerar e minhas mãos tremerem. Droga. Havia desacostumado a escutar sua voz, não quis olha-lo. Fazia semanas que não o via. Estranho, ne? Morávamos na mesma casa, mas não nos víamos. Eu sempre evitava estar no mesmo comodo que ele.

- Ola, Sasuke - A voz calma do Itachi sempre me fazia ficar calma também - Estávamos assistindo filme.

- Ah, sim. Escutei risos, pensei que fosse Sayu-chan. Faz tempo que não brinco com ela.

- Ela esta no quarto.

- Vou dar uma passada la.

Quando Sasuke saiu, senti um no em minha garganta, era difícil ainda para mim. Já havia me acostumado com a ideia de estar apaixonada por ele, mas eu havia esperado que com o tempo diminuísse essa dor, mas nada. Ela só piorava. Era difícil respirar, meus olhos estava cheios de lágrimas, mas eu não iria mais chorar por ele.

- Saku-chan...

- shii - Disse enquanto me levantava.- Já se passa das dez, vou dormir, Ita-nii-san.

Ele disse um "Ok", passou a mao em meu cabelo e beijou a minha testa. Ela sabia dos meus sentimentos para com o Sasuke, ele sabia que era difícil, como era duro.

Quando cheguei no quarto me joguei na cama, mas não chorei. Deixei minha mente vazia, não queria pensar nele, queria pensar em maças. Isso maças, maças não me faziam sofrer, mas maças eram gostosas... Shit!

Já devia ser mais de meia noite quando eu escutei o primeiro trovão. Nunca havia sentido medo de trovoes, para mim era a forma de Kami-sama descontar sua ira contra as injustiças do mundo.

-Sakura.

Agora eu estava escutando coisas, suspirei e tampei os ouvidos com o travesseiro, mas não adiantou, alem de escutar coisas eu agora estava sentindo. Senti-me ser balançada e chamada mais um vez. Não queria cair nos truques da minha mente, mas liguei o abajur as cegas e quando tirei o travesseiro do rosto vi que não era um truque.

- O que faz aqui?- Quase gritei, mas minha voz foi abafada por um estrondoso trovão.

- Eu... er... Bem - Ele gaguejava e estava ficando vermelho. -.

-Como disse?- perguntei sem entender o que ele disse. -Saai.

- Não, Sakura-chan - gemeu ele e eu vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de angústia. - deixa eu ficar aqui com você, por favor.

- A gente não se fala, esqueceu? - perguntei, olhando incrédula para ele.- Vai para o seu quarto.

- Não consigo. - ele gemeu mais uma vez - Itachi me prendeu dentro de um quarto e eu fiquei sozinho em uma tempestade e desde então tenho medo de trovão. Por favor, deixa eu ficar aqui.

-Itachi-kun fez isso? - perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Quando vi que ele estava apenas com uma samba-cançao, perdi o fôlego, tentei desviar o rosto, mas não consegui. Ele estava tão lindo vestindo apenas aquilo, seus ombros se encolhiam sempre que tinha um trovão e seus rosto estava com uma mascara de angustia que eu não consegui dizer não. Dei um espaço em minha cama e o deixei deitar.

-Venha - minha voz estava monótona, mas meus pensamentos iam longe.- Pode dormir aqui,mas só hoje.

- Obrigado, Sakura-chan. -Seus rosto estava mais tranquilo agora e enquanto deitavva seu corpo se esfregou no meu, me fazendo ficar completamente arrepiada. - Espero que não tenha muitas tempestades.

- É, espero também. - resmunguei, virando de costa para ele.- Durma logo.

- Sakura

- Que é? - perguntei irritada, estava sendo muito difícil ficar com ele na mesma cama.

- Obrigada. Sei que não tenho sido a melhor pessoa do mundo. Sei que venho tentando te evitar, mas saiba que sinto saudades das nossas brigas.

Eu não disse nada, senti lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto, queria dizer o mesmo. Era melhor brigar com ele, do que ficar sem falar com ele. Mas fiquei quieta, senti que ele mexia nos meus cabelos,masnão fiz nada. Queria toca-lo, queria beijá-lo, mas não poderia fazer isso. Ele havia me traído, nao?

Não consegui dormir de imediato, a cada trovão ele se encolhia e gemia. Era a primeira vez que ele demonstrava uma fraqueza e eu não estava ajuddando em nada. Me virei para lado em que ele estava e o abracei, sussurrei palavras que eu usava com Sayu para acalma-la e funcionou com ele. Dormimos abraçados naquela noite, ele parecia tão indefeso, tão amedrontado e eu era a única que podia acalma-lo.

* * *

Diferente não? x)

Bem, mais um ai. Espero que gostem e que me mandem reviews, estou bem pobre -sad e o dedinho não cai se mandar ):

Ate o proximo capitulo x)


	16. Back to normal

**Cap16:** Back to normal

* * *

Quando acordei meu corpo estava completamente colado no do Sasuke. Seu rosto estava apoiado em meus seios e eu sentia sua respiração passar pelo fino tecido de minha camisola. O calor me consumia.

A chuva havia diminuído, agora não havia mais trovoes. O céu estava escuro ou pelo menos parecia, não podia me mexer para olhar a janela, não queria perder o contato do corpo dele no meu. Seu rosto agora estava tranquilo, sua franja caia no rosto o que deixava com uma expressão calma, sua boca estava entre-aberta e me chamava para um beijo, mas resisti.

Afaguei seus cabelos e escutei ele sussurrar meu nome fazendo meu coraçao querer entrar em orbita e parar em minha garganta. Ele parecia uma criança daquela forma e nem um pouco irritante.

Quando suas palpebras tremeram um pouco, suspirei sabendo que ele estava despertando. Por mim, ficaria olhando-o por dias a fio.

- Acordou? - sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Se já, melhor ir para o seu quarto.

- Não - Resmungou ele sem abrir seus olhos e me abraçando mais.

- Sasuke - Gemi, tentando me afastar um pouco.- Sabe quem tem que ir para o seu quarto, Baka.

- Mas eu não quero - Sussurrou ele, colocando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço fazendo meu corpo arrepiar. - aqui esta bom.

- O que você esta fazendo?- perguntei setindo meuu corpo virar uma geleia. - Não pense que esta perdoado.

Ele nada disse, somente subiu em cima de mim e apoiou as mãos ao meu lado, me encarando. Seu corpo semi-nu sobre o meu me fez ir a lua, mas eu não daria por vencida.

-O que esta fazendo?

- Te olhando.

- Isso eu já percebi, baka - revirei os olhos.- Você pode me olhar todos os dias.

- Não com você fugindo de mim. -Indagou ele aproximando seu rosto do meu.

- Não fujo de você - resmunguei desviando o rosto.

- Ate agora esta fugindo.

- Não estou fugindo.

- Então olha para mim .

E eu olhei, aquelas onix me encaravam e cada vez seus lábios se aproximavam. Eu estava esperando tanto por esse dia, sentir novamente seus lábios nos meus, mas nada aconteceu. Fomos interrompidos.

- Saku-chan - Itachi bateu na porta,começando a abri-la -Trouxe seu café.

Não sabia o que fazer, o que Ita-nii-san faria se me encontrasse na camaa com o Sasuke? Sabia que ele não conseguiria chegar ate a porta de ligaçao entre os quartos, eu estava entrando em desespero.

- Merda -ele sussurrou, saindo de cima de mim e se abaixando indo para o chão- Disfarça, vou ficar em baixo da cama.

Suspirei aliviada quando percebi que Itachi não o tinha visto. Ele sorria para mim e trazia uma ótima bandeja de café-da-manha.

- Trouxe seu café - disse colocando a bandeja na minha frente -Chocolate-quente, suco de laranja, frutas, pães e o que você gosta.

- Obrigada, Itachi-kun - Sorri, mas não estiquei minhas mãos para começar a comer elas estavam tremendo.- Parece bom.

- Você não parecia bem ontem por causa do Sasuke... - Senti todo o meu sangue gelar - Ele é um idiota, Saku-chan. Não te merece.

- É eu sei.

- Então, não vai comer? -perguntou rindo- Ou que que eu te der na boca?

No silencio do quarto, eu e o Itachi escutamos um barulho em baixo da cama. Xinguei Sasuke silenciosamente.

- O que foi isso? - Perguntou Itachi, indo olhar em baixo da cama.

- Nada, eu bati com o pé -menti na cara de pau - E machucou.

- Quer massagem? -Sua voz era ir_ôn_ica, sabia que não havia enganado, maas ele deixou passar. - Então o que vamos fazer hoje? Cinema? Jantar a dois? Bem romântico - Ele ria

Ele levantou da cama quando escutou novamente o barulho e ficou me olhando. Merda, Sasuke. Ele estava quase olhando em baixo da cama quando fingi que estava me engasgando e ele voltou para o meu lado.

- Saku-chan, come devagar- Ralhou ele, batendo em minhas costas.- Vai acabar morrendo.

- Desculpa - sorri.

Ele ficou um pouco em meu quarto, sabia que o Sasuke me mataria ou o Itachi por fazer ele ficar em baixo da cama.  
- Melhor eu ir - ele disse se levantando e eu suspirei aliviada- Claro sem antes ver como o Sasuke esta. - Gelei novamente.

- Para que? - perguntei puxando ele para porta - Ele deve estar bem.

- Depois de uma noite de tempestade? - Ele era mas forte e permanecia parado olhando para a porta - Ela abre?

- Não - respondi rápido - noite de tempestade? Não tem nada demais.

- Ele deve estaar em crise. Sempre que tem tempestade Sasuke vai dormir com o otou-san e dessa vez não, pelo que otou-san disse.

- Ele deve ter superado - disse desesperada - Ele esta bem.

- Por que não quer que eu va no quarto dele, Saku-chan? - Ele perguntou, entortando um pouco sua cabeça. -Vingança? Quer que ele morra de medo?

- Claro que não - Disse indignada. - Ele um dia vai receber o que merece.

- Então vou ver como ele estar.

- Mas Ita-nii-san, ele deve estar dormindo, coitado - fiz uma cara de pena - Ele só deve ter conseguido dormir quando os trovoes pararam.

- É verdade - Ele riu.- você tem razão e pare de me chamar de Ita. - Resmungou cruzando os braços- Vou deixa-lo dormir.

- Não o incomode. - Pedi, lançandoum olhar feio para ele. - Prometa.

- Aah Saku-chan... - gemeu ele.

- Prometa.

- Ok, eu prometo. Chata.

- Chata que te ama - Disse sorrindo e dando um abraço nele.- Meu nii-san favorito.

- Seu único nii-san ne? - Ele sorria e dava um beijo em minha testa.- Nos vemos mais tarde.

Quando fechei a porta e o deixei fora do meu quarto suspirei aliviada. Nossa isso foi uma coisa que eu não aconselho ninguém a passar. Quando olhei para a cama suspirei novamente. La estava ele, meu delicioso carma. Sua cara não parecia feliz, mas ele continuava lindo.

- Que belo jeito de se acordar - Disse, voltando a sentar em frente a bandeja que o Itachi trouxe e começando a comer - Não vai querer?

- Agora ele traz comida para você? - Perguntou me encarando com aquelas onix penetrantes - Jantar romântico é?

- Ele estava brincando - Respondi, com um pedaço de pão na boca. Estava morta de fome. - E se eu for a um jantar romântico com ele eu iria me divertir bastante.

-Mas você não vai.

- E quem é você para me dizer que fazer? - Perguntei, desafiando-o. - Não tem moral nenhuma comigo.

Ele apenas bufou e ficou me encarando. Odiava isso nele, aqueles olhos tão profundos me encarando me deixavam sem graça.

- Da para parar?

- Parar o que?

- De me encarar.

- Não estou afim- ele havia voltado a deitar em minha cama,apoiando a cameça com a Mao. - Encaro o que eu quiser.

- Exato. O que você quiser. Não quem você quiser. - Ele já estava começando a me irritar. - Vá para o seu quarto, esta quase pelado.

- E dai? - perguntou pegando a minha maçã e dando uma mordida.

- Minha maçã - choraminguei, tentando pega-la de volta - Me devolve.

- Nem sonhando.

- Baka.

Não queria brigar com ele, queria fazer outras coisas se é que me entende.

- Sasuke...

- hm..?

- Voltamos a nos falar? - perguntei um pouco tímida, odiava ficar assim. - Não sei se é uma boa ideia.

- Por mim a gente nunca devia ter parado de se falar.

- Mas saiba que foi sua culpa, baka.

- Minha culpa? -perguntou parecendo indignado - Já falei que não beijei aquela garota, ela já disse isso para você, mas você não quis saber. Eu só aproveitei para me afastar, já que você não queria minha excelentíssima companhia.

- Sasuke, se mata - resmunguei, tacando uma uva em sua cabeça.- Não vou te receber de braços abertos.

- podem ser fechados em volta de mim - Ele ria- Não ligo.

- Asno.

- Adora me xingar, amor é uma coisa complicada - Brincou ele.

- Não te amo - disse, desviando os olhos. - Deixando isso claro.

- Era brincadeira, Sakura.

Ele se aproximou e tirou a bandeja colocando-a no chão. Sentou-se na minha frente e passou a mão em meu rosto.

- Sakura, senti sua falta. Falta da sua animaçao, das nossas constantess brigas.- Suas mãos estavam nas minhas - Vamos voltar ao que era antes? Brigas e mais brigas. Podemos tentar ser apenas amigos, juro que não tento nada se você não quiser. Deixe eu te levar para escola, me mate de irritaçao - Ele suspirou e deu um beijo em minhas bochechas. -Se quiser podemos tentar ser irmãos.

Tentei segurar as lágrima, mas não consegui. Eu chorava silenciosamente, olhava-o por entre as lágrimas o que deixando-o desfocado.

- Não chore - pediu ele me abraçando. - Viu? Diz que no sentiu minha falta. - Ele sorria.

- Não sentia sua falta, baka.

- Sakura voltou - deu-me um beijo na testa e ficou me abraçando.- Agora pare de chorar.

- Nem chorar eu posso mais? - perguntei limpando as lágrimas com as mãos- Eu choro se eu quiser.

- Não precisava ter tanta presa para voltar a ser como antes - Ele resmungou rindo.- Podia ser só amanha.

Ficamos abraçados por minutos, horas, dias, não contei o tempo. Estar nos braços do Sasuke era melhor coisa que eu poderia querer naquele momento. Seus braços em minha volta, seu calor passando pela camisola, seu hálito soprando em meu rosto e o cheiro de sua pele estavam me enlouquecendo, mas eu não falaria nada que estragasse o momento, estar nos braços dele era o que eu queria a muito tempo.

* * *

Desculpem a demorar KPDKPASOKDPA,

Está ai, espero que gostem 3

Quero reviews, ok?Nao custa nada, minha gente D;


	17. I want this and more

**Cap17:** I want this and more

* * *

Sasuke continuou em meu quarto por um tempo, nossa relaçao havia melhorado um pouco, não estávamos brigando muito. Ficamos conversando o tempo todo, ele quando queria conseguia ser legal, mas só quando queria. Desde que eu me mudara para essa casa eu havia perdido noçao de tempo, tudo passava rápido quando eu estava gostando. Sasuke foi o primeiro a perceber que já iam dar quase uma da tarde e que nenhum dos dois haviam saído do quarto.

Ele riu de mim quando resmunguei coisas sem nexo e o empurrei para a porta de ligaçao. Sabia que Ita-nii-san viria me procurar logo e quase ter um infarto não era uma coisa boa de sofrer duas vezes.

- Sabe que sou mais forte que você né? - perguntou enquanto permanecia no mesmo lugar sem se mover. - Você não me vai conseguir me tirar daqui com essa sua falta de força.

- Sasuke, sai - Ordenei colocando a mão na cintura e batendo o pé no chão. - Daqui a pouco o Ita-san vai vir aqui e você vai ter que se esconder de novo.

- Ita?- Sua sobrancelha estava arqueada- Agora ele é Ita?

- Vá embora - choraminguei, empurrando ele com toda a força que eu conseguia fazer - Eu quero tomar banho e trocar de roupa e você deveria fazer o mesmo - revirei olhos.

-Estou muito confortável - Respondeu começando a andar finalmente. -E você esta muito sexy de camisola.

-Sasuke -gritei ficando completamente corada. - Cala boca.

- Não posso mais fazer comentários? - Indagou rindo- Cadê o livre arbítrio?- se virou e me olhou de cima a baixo -Incrivelmente sexy. un

-Vai embora - Gritei novamente querendo que o chão me engolisse. - Sai daqui ou conto para todos que você tem medo de trovão.

- Ninguém acreditaria em você mesmo - Deu de ombros com aquele hipnotizante sorriso torto - E você não é louca.

- Fala duvida?

- Cala boca, Sakura. - Ele puxou-me pelo pulso e colocou seus braços envolta de minha cintura, deixando nossos corpos novamente colados -Ja te disseram o quanto voce ne irritante?

- Ja te disseram o quanto voce ne chato? - respondi com outra perrgunta. - Agora me larga e vai embora.

- Nao.

Seu queixo estava apioado no topo de minha cabeça e eu podia sentir sua respiraçao lenta e ritmada. Sua mão agarra minha cintura com delicadeza e força ao mesmo tempo e minhas mãos em seu peito sentia as batidas de seu coração.

Eu sentia necessidade dele, eu precisava dele. Seu cheiro me enlouquecia, o timbre da sua voz fazia meu coração disparar e quando nossos corpos estava juntos parecia que tudo havia sumido, existindo apenas ele e eu. Ele levou sua mão ate o meu queixo e levantou meu rosto me foraçando a olha-lo. Sua boca estava tão próxima da minha, seu hálito se misturava com o meu e nossas respiraçoes pareciam uma. Fechei meus olhos esperando seus lábios pousarem nos meus. Desejava aquilo a quanto tempo? Semanas? Dias? Meses? Anos? Não sei dizer ao certo, mas eu precisava deles sobre os meus mais do que oxigenio para respirar.

- Saku-chan? -Chamou-me o Itachi novamente - Esta tarde. - Ele estava riindo e eu querendo mata-lo.- Esta decente? Posso entrar?

- Droga - Sasuke fechou a cara e se afastou um pouco de mim - Vou mata-lo . _- Eu também_, quis dizer, mas fiquei quieta. - nii-san baka.

Ele resmungou mais algumas coisas sobre " Ser preso por degolar" ou "veneno no café" e começou a ir para a porta de ligação, mas sem antes me da um selinho, me deixando mais feliz que pinto no lixo.

- Pode - Respondi quando o Sasuke já havia fechado a porta e eu voltado a cama.

- Ainda deitada, Saku-chan? - Perguntou quando me viu na cama e com um enorme sorriso no rosto. - Feliz?

- Hm - gemi me espriguiçando. - Aham, acho que hoje eu tive uma ótima noite de sono.

- Estou vendo. - Ele estava com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Aiko-san esta chamando, já esta quase na hora do almoço.

- okaasan esta em casa? -estranhei, essas horas minha mãe estava surtando com alguma coisa sobre o casamento. - Ela não devia estar fazendo coisas para o casamento?

- Ela esta te esperando. Ela disse que quer que você a ajude.

- ah não - gemi, colocando o travesseiro na cara. - tudo menos isso. Diz que eu to doente -implorei. - Isso, por isso estou na cama ate agora, não estou me sentindo bem.

- Mentir é feio - ele balançava a cabeça e sorria - Mas tudo bem, só esteja bem a noite iremos ao _La noche cantante._

_- _O que é isso?

- Um restaurant italiano, Ele é novo.

- Restaurant? - indaguei, enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos - Pensei que fosse apenas uma brincadeira.

- E era, porem mudei de ideia quando escutei aqueles barulhos aqui. Aquilo era um sinal dizendo que devíamos ir.

- Você é louco?

- O que mais aquilo poderia significar, Saku-chan?

- Significa que estas ficando louco -suspirei levantando da cama. - Diga a okaasan que eu não estou me sentindo bem e que não é para ela vir aqui.

- Ok. - respondeu apenas, indo na direçao da porta. - Ah, hoje não vou poder ficar contigo o dia todo, tenho um compromisso. Esteja pronta antes das 20:00

Quando ele saiu percebi que ficaria o dia todo sozinha e dentro do quarto. Eu ate gostava de ficar sozinha, mas o dia todo era muito para mim. Assim que ele saiu fui para o banheiro tomar um demorado e relaxante banho de banheira. O que fazer para passar o tempo? banho, dormir, dormir, banho... Coisas desse naipe.

O dia não passou tão lentamente, eu havia dormido o dia todo, quando acordei eram 18:37, hora de eu começar a me arrumar para o grande jantar _"romântico"._

Eu estava dentro de meu closet quando escutei a voz do Sasuke me chamando no quarto, ja havia separado um vestido rosa balone tomara que caia e agora só falta o sapato. Escolhi um de salto da mesma cor, estava muito rosa, mas nao liguei.

- Vai aonde? - perguntou ele quando me com o sapato na mão.

- Jantar com o Ita-kun. - Respondi colocando o sapato perto do vestido. - Vamos ao _La noche cantante _ou algo assim.

- Aquele que você não vai?

- Por que não iria? - olhei para ele com ódio no olhar. - Vou sim

- Não

- Cala boca e sai do meu quarto. - resmunguei indo na direçao direçao do banheiro. - Não quero te ver aqui quando eu sair.

Tranquei a porta do banheiro e comecei a me arrumar la dentro. Tomei um outro banho e sequei os cabelos com o secador deixando-os soltos. Terminei de me arrumar rapidamente e quando era 19:15 Ita-nii-san bateu na porta avisando que se eu já estivesse pronta poderíamos ir.

A viagem de carro foi bastante silenciosa o que me deixou um pouco apreensiva. Ita-nii-san e eu falávamos o tempo todo, um minuto de silencio eram praticamente impossível.

Quando chegamos ao _La noche cantante_ um metre veio e nos levou ate uma mesa e avisou que logo um garçon viria nos atender.

- Ita-nii-san... - Chamei olhando para o menu e não entendendo nada do que estava escrito ali - Não conheço esses pratos

- Saku-chan - ele estava rindo e balançava a cabeça. - Vou pedir por nos dois ok?

Dei de ombros e fiquei esperando ele fazer os pedidos ao garçon um tanto entediada, estava preferindo ficar em casa.

- Olha quem esta aqui.

Quando olhei para trás sabia quem estava ali, mas o que me surpreendeu era que havia uma garota loira completamente linda ao seu lado.

- Podemos nos sentar com vocês? - Ele perguntou me olhando.

- O que faz aqui, Sasuke? - Perguntou Itachi, olhando para a loira com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada. - E quem é ela?

- Me chamo Miki -Se apresentou agarrada ao braço de Sasuke.

- Cala boca, Miki - resmungou Sasuke e sentou-se em nossa mesa. - Que incrível coincidência não?

- Você acha? - Abri a boca pela primeira vez metralhando-o com o olhar.- Para mim é um incrível azar.

- O que esta havendo? - Itachi perguntou olhando para oo Sasuke e para mim.

- Nada respondemos juntos.

- Ita-kun, expulsa ele daqui - choraminguei enquanto chutava o Sasuke por debaixo da mesa. - Ele e a maki, sei la.

- Sakura, calada - resmungou Sasuke,brincando com uma mexa de cabelo daquela loira anorexica. - E o nome dela é Miki - Ele sorriu torto para mim.

Eu senti uma vontade de arrancar a cabeça dele e raspar as madeixa loiras daquele ser nojento.

- Saku-chan - Chamou-me Itachi - Ignore apenas

E foi assim durante todo o jantar. Eu havia perdido a fome quando ele chegou com essa garota então não provei do prato que Itachi pediu, eu apenas sentia ânsia de vomito com as risadas que ela dava quando o Sasuke sussurrava alguma coisa perto de seu ouvido.

- Ita-kun, vamos embora? - pedi não aguentando mais ficar ali.- Esses dois estão me dando ânsia de vomito.

- Mas, Saku-chan...

- Itachi-nii-san, será que você deixa eu levar a Sakura para casa?

- Mas e eu, Sasuke-kun - Seus lábios pintados de vermelho estava a poucos cm dos dele. - Vai me deixar aqui?

Ele não falou nada, apenas se afastou dele e se levantou indo em minha direçao. Pegando meu braço me levou ate o meu carro e mandou eu entrar, tentei dizer que não ia, mas seu olhar me deixou com medo e eu resolvi obedecer. Ele me levou direto para casa e me carregou para o seu quarto. Ele as vezes me confundia, mudava de atitudes em uma velocidade que eu não conseguia acompanhar. As vezes ele era todo carinhoso, depois agressivo. Quando ele trancou a porta de seu quarto, me olhou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Sabe.. - Começou a falar parecendo um pouco mais calmo. - Sempre que vejo o Itachi te olhando e falando contigo eeu fico com raiva.

- Por que? -perguntei sem entender o que ele estava falando.

- Ele é tão intimo, você fala com ele de um jeito... - Agora ele me olhava, seus olhos um poço sem fim. Tao negros e profundos. - Isso me deixa irado.

- E por que isso importa para você? - resmunguei indo na direçao da porta que ligava o quarto. - Você e aquela loira, la? Cansou da Kar...

Não pude terminar de falar, sua boca estava sobre a minha e nossos corpos colados. Ele me beijava com mais agressividade dessa vez, mas eu não ligava. Seu beijo me deixa tonta, suas mãos desciam pelo meu corpo e eu podia senti o quão excitado ele estava, nossas bocas se moviam com fome e não pareciam que iam se saciar rapidamente. Para nos o bastante era pouco.

Sua mão adentrou em minha blusa e eu pude sentir um arrepio subir pela minha coluna, minhas mãos se moviam sozinhas. Passavam pelos cabelos dele, pelas costas eu não tinha controle sobre elas.

Eu sabia o que estava preste a acontecer e eu sabia também que estava pronta. Eu queria que fosse com ele, eu me sentia dele. Nossos corpos pareciam se moldar, sua boca desciam pelo meu pescoço deixando pequenos beijos, mas quando estava ficando bom ele me afastou.

* * *

Bem, agora começa a parte chata.

Nem todo mundo gosta de hentai por isso que eu escrevi la no começo que aqui não teria, mas cabe a vocês, meus caros leitores, a escolherem se tem ou não.

Estou dando a vocês o poder de escolher de forma justa e igualitária.

Então é isso, quem quiser vote em sim e quem não quiser já sabe.

Acho que agora vou receber bbastante reviews x)


	18. Wedding and birthday

**Cap18:** Wedding and birthday

* * *

Resmunguei quando ele me afastou, estava bom demais para ser verdade. Ele soltou uma pequena risada ao olhar para o meu rosto corado e insatisfeito.

- Sakura ... - Ele estava de olhos fechados e seus lábios crispados, sua voz estava um pouco rouca e baixa. - Melhor pararmos agora antes que façamos alguma coisa que você se arrependa depois.  
_  
"Não vou me arrepender"_ eu quis gritar, mas ele tinha razão. Amanhã ou depois poderei achar que fiz a maior burrada da minha vida ou poderia ter uma conseqüência ainda maior.

- Ok. - Suspirei desviando os olhos, eu estava um pouco confusa e sem graça. - Acho melhor... hm... Eu ir para o meu quarto. - sussurrei começando a me afastar.

- Não - Ele segurava-me pelo pulso e me puxava para perto de si. - Fica aqui. - Pediu, abraçando-me e fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.- Só essa noite.

- Mas...

Comecei a dizer, mas cheiro de sua pele entrou pelas minhas narinas embriagando-me e eu perdi o fio da meada, quando vi já estava na cama do Sasuke, sentada ao seu lado.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos. Tudo girava em torno dele, para ele e com ele. Isso não era bom. Nem um pouco.

- Sasuke - Chamei depois de um tempo conversando sobre nada util com ele- Acho melhor eu ir para o meu quarto - Passei as mãos nos cabelos e dei um sorrisinho.- Ita-kun pode passar la...

- Por que o Itachi sempre tem que estar no meio? - Perguntou, me cortando. -Itachi para ca, Itachi para la.

- Por que você cismou com isso? - perguntei levantando-me da cama e indo para a porta. - Ita-kun é muito melhor que você, mais inteligente, mais legal.

- Não satisfeita com um irmão, quer os dois? - Perguntou, me segurando pelos braços e me virando, forçando-me a encara-lo.

- Que? - Perguntei, puxando meus braços e me soltando.

- Isso que você escutou. - Ele disse dando os ombros, mas sem tirar seus olhos de mim.- Ter dois Uchiha parece bastante tentador não?

- Você bebeu? - Eu olhava para ele com raiva, mas me continha. - Não tenho ninguém, idota. Você... Argh - Gritei voltando a andar, mas parei e voltei na direção dele.- Se você... Disser isso mais uma vez...

- Vai fazer o que? - Seu rosto cada vez mais próximo do meu. - Me bater? - Ele ria fazendo minha raiva crescer.

Não aguentei seu deboche e quando vi já tinha acertado seu rosto com um tapa, mas dessa vez não me desculpei. Corri para o meu quarto e me desesperei. Como eu iria trancar aquela maldita porta?

Eu me afastei da porta e fiquei com medo de quando ela abriu, esperei a explosão, mas nada. Eu escutei ele se aproximar, porem não me virei. Estava com medo, eu havia batido nele pela segunda vez. Ele me irritava tanto que quando via, já havia agido. Não queria ter batido nele ( ou queria?) foi apenas uma açao.

- Sakura... - Ele disse enquanto me puxava pela mão. - Desculpa...

- hm... - Não sabia o que dizer, eu havia batido nele e ele estava pedindo desculpa? - tudo bem...

- Eu não devia ter dito aquilo - Soltando um suspiro, passou as mãos em seus negros cabelos e balançou a cabeça. - Sempre Itachi, Itachi...

- Sasuke... Vai para o seu quarto - Pedi, soltando minha mão da dele. - Boa noite

- Mas...

- Você já disse tudo o que queria hoje - Disse seria. - Me deixe em paz...

Não esperei ele sair, fui para o banheiro tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Quando terminei, de pijama fui para cama pois ja passa das 11 da noite, o costume de dormir cedo por causa da escola me deixava acabada e por causa disso eu só queria dormir.

Os dias se passaram normalmente, Sasuke e eu nos tratávamos com sempre. Ele me irritava e eu irritava ele, não falamos mais nada sobre o ataque dele, preferíamos esquecer. Itachi por sua vez ficou um pouco mais distante quando viu que voltamos ao normal, mas nada de muito grave, sempre que Sasuke estava perto de mim ele mantinha distancia. Eu perguntava por que e ele não respondia.

O esperado dia do casamento da minha mãe havia chego, estava uma confusão em casa. Como sempre tudo parecia estar dando errado, o vestido de minha mãe descusturou, meu vestido estava amarrotado e a Sayu não queria levar as alianças, sobrando para mim, mas no final a cerimônia foi linda. Foi uma cerimônia pequena, havia alguns amigos e nenhuma pessoa de ambas as famílias, pelo visto ainda não aceitavam esse casamento.

Quando o Padre disse "Pode beijar a noiva" pude ver as lágrimas de alegria de minha mãe e senti que Fugaku-san queria chorar, mas esse se segurou. Minha mãe estava toda boba por agora ser a Srª Uchiha e eu... Tentava parecer feliz, ne? Não havia tocado no Sasuke desde então, nenhum beijo, nenhum abraço... Nada, e isso estava me enlouquecendo.

- Sakura? - Chamou-me Naruko, que estava linda em um vestido tubinho coral. - Esta avoada com sempre

- Desculpa - sussurrei,olhando na direção do Sasuke. - O que perguntou?

- Se você quer passar o final de semana la em casa - Ela bufou, mexendo em seus cabelos loiros. - Já faz algum tempo que você saiu de la.

- Não sei.- Olhei para ela e vi que ela queria muito, então sorri e disse:- Talvez eu fiquei la o resto das ferias de inverno. Matar as saudades.

Ela soltou um gritinho e me abraçou, sentia falta da Naruko em meu dia-a-dia, ela negava, mas era hiperativa igual ao irmão. Ela sempre fazia alguma coisa que me irritava, mas sempre era engraçado.

- Ino vai adorar. - Ela gritou batendo palmas. - Vamos depois de amanha?

- Para onde? - Perguntou Sasuke, sentando-se ao meu lado. - Vão sair e nem me chamam?

- Eu vou para casa da Naruko - Esclareci, dando de ombros. - Matar as saudades do pessoal.

- Vai ser tão emocionante. - Naruto estava tão feliz que ninguém faria ela calar a boca- Ah, nem tte contei. Sabe o Sai? Ele disse que havia te achado muito linda - Ela soltou um risinho. - Se você não tivesse ido embora teria conseguido aquele gato.

- Sai? - perguntei tentando lembrar quem era - Não lembro.

- É o garoto novo - ela sorriu e olhou para o Sasuke de soslaio. - Se você for, talvez possa conhece-lo melhor.

- Acho que eu vou também - Sasuke se intrometeu, fechando a cara.

Quando Sasuke disse isso, Naruko começou a rir, pediu licença e se levantou indo em direção ao toilet.

- Quem é esse Sai? - Perguntou me olhando com os olhos entreabertos.

- Um garoto ai - Sorri e levantei da mesa também. - Licença.

Porem esses planos nunca foram colocados em pratica, um dia antes do que íamos a mãe da Naruko ligou dizendo que estava doente e que era melhor deixássemos para outra ocasião. Eu fiquei um pouco aliviada, não estava afim de ir.

Minha mãe e o fugaku-san não saíram para lua-de-mel logo após a cerimônia, Fugaku não conseguiu fazer tudo em sua empresa para ficar fora, então esperariam mais um mês.

As ferias de inverno passou rápido, quando vi já havia voltando para maldita escola. Sasuke sentava-se todos os dias comigo e me levava para escola, brigávamos mais que cão e gato. Apesar disto, eu sabia que não conseguia ficar mais longe dele, mesmo não tendo nada entre a gente. Ficar sem ele, sem falar com ele era a morte.

Os meses passaram rápido, quando vi já era março e mamãe e Fugaku-san não haviam ido para lua-de-mel. Mamãe disse que só iria depois do meu aniversário e a viagem estava marcada para o dia 31 de março, meu aniversário era no dia 28.

Cada dia que passava eu queria que o tempo pulasse o dia 28, odiava esse dia.... Era apenas mais um dia, porem minha mãe adorava fazer festas e outras coisas. Esse ano eu lutei e fiz prometer que não haveria nada e assim foi.

No dia 28, ganhei alguns presentes. Naruko comprou uma pulseira de prata com um pequeno pingente, Naruto me deu um cordão escrito Naruto&Sakura o que eu não usaria, mamãe e Fugaku-san me deram um Iphone e Itachi havia viajado, mas me ligou, e ficamos horas no telefone.

Quando o dia finalmente terminou, dei graças aos céus e fui para o meu quarto. Naruko e seu irmão tiveram que ir embora cedo, pois tinham aula no dia seguinte. Então não ficariam aqui para me encher. Quando cheguei em meu quarto, me joguei na cama e tentei não pensar no Sauske que não havia aparecido, mas era inevitável, ele sempre estava em meus pensamentos. E pensando nele que adormeci.

* * *

Bem, vai ter hentai, mas vou fazer um capitulo separado, então quem não quiser ler apenas pule.

Aos que vão pular a história continuará no capitulo seguinte, vocês não vão perder nada x)

Obrigado a todos que comentaram e aos que lêem e não comentam, agradeço também.


	19. Finally alone

**Cap19: ****F**inally alone

* * *

No meio da noite ( pelo menos era o que eu achava) alguma coisa me acordou, mas a preguiça era tanta que eu fiquei com preguiça de abrir os olhos. Sentia apenas uma coisa macia passar pelo meu nariz me fazendo reclama, o que foi seguido de uma risada rouca e baixa que me fez abrir os olhos. E la estava ele, com seu sorriso e seus profundos olhos negros me encarando.

- O que faz aqui? - Perguntei tentando disfarçar a alegria.

- oras, seu aniversario não? - Ele estava segurando uma flor vermelha. - Sente-se

- Que flor é essa?

- Uma tulipa¹ - Ele sorriu, fazendo meu coraçao disparar e esfregou mais uma vez a flor em meu nariz. - Inverno, foi difícil de achar.

-Que horas são? - A frase saiu no meio de um bocejo e meus olhos estavam pesados.

- 23:45, ainda é seu aniversario. - ele colocou a flor na minha mão e sorriu m encarando - Seu presente.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele e para a flor. Esse era meu presente? uma planta? Arqueei minha sobrancelha e ele riu.

- Tem mais. - ele agora levantou da cama e me puxou. - Eu não sabia muito bem o que te dar, pedi ajuda a Naruko - ele revirou os olhos - mas ela só sabia falar besteira.

- Ah - exclamei sem saber bem o que dizer, nunca havia ganho nenhum tipo de flor. - Sabe que não precisa, a flor já é o bastante

- Agora eu já comprei - Ele passou os braços em volta dos meus ombros e me levou para o seu quarto. - Agora você é mais velha do que eu...

- Alguns meses - resmunguei, dando uma pequena cotovelada em sua barriga.- Não quero presente, Sasuke...

- E dai?

- Você é idiota - Disse enquanto passava pela porta indo para o quarto dele.

-Sem brigas, por favor - Pediu, dando-me um pequeno empurrão para dentro do quarto. - Entra logo e cala boca.

Ele caminhou ate a cama e pegou uma pequena coisa brilhante parecida com uma corrente. Quando voltou para perto de mim, pendurou a pequena corrente enfrete ao meu rosto.

- Você esta vesga - Ele disse rindo e afastando um pouco a corrente. - Gostou?

-Hm... Posso ver?- pedi estendendo a mão.

- Claro

Quando ele colocou na palma de minha mão percebi que era uma corrente delicada e que tinha uma pequena pedra em forma de um lozagulo. Era linda, mas tinha certeza de que eu não poderia aceitar.

- Gostou? -perguntou novamente, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- É linda, mas...

- Que bom que gostou. - Disse pegando da minha mão e indo para trás de mim e colocando em meu pescoço.

- Que pedra é essa? - Perguntei, enquanto tocava com a mão a fria pedra.

- hm...

Ele não respondeu, apenas foi para minha frente, sorriu e me empurrou de volta para o meu quarto.

- Boa noite, Sakura - ele disse fechando a porta atrás de mim e me deixando sozinha.

Fiquei em pé por um tempo, meu cérebro processando tudo o que havia acontecido. Olhei para a flor que o sasuke havia me dado, levei ate o nariz e respirei fundo, sentindo seu perfume entrar pelas minhas narinas. Eu estava feliz, tinha queadmiti. Toquei novamente o pequeno pingente e sorri, agora eu possuia uma coisa que me lembraria ele sempre.

Quando o dia da viagem dos meus pais chegaram, eu senti algumas sensaçoes estranhas. Eu iria ficar sozinha com ele ate o Ita-niisan chegar, o que eu não fazia ideia do dia, ta que era sozinha entre aspas. Havia muitos empregados, mas eles pareciam invisíveis.

Sasuke e eu fomos deixar eles no aeroporto, okaasan olhava para nos dois e perguntava de 5 em 5 minutos se íamos ficar bem, enquanto Fugaku-san pedia para ela se aclamar e dizia que não éramos mais crianças.

- Mãe, ficarei bem -suspirei, tentando acalma-la. - E eu cuidarei da Sayu.

- Ela é irresponsável, querida - Disse Fugaku, laçando-me um sorriso caloroso. - Nada vai acontecer.

- Velho, vocês vão perder o voo se continuarem aqui - Disse sasuke, chamando o pai de uma forma bastante carinhosa (cof cof). - Boa viagem.

Nos despedimos dele e fomos para casa.

- Sasuke - Chamei com a voz carregada pelo tédio. - O que faremos quando chegarmos em casa?

- Não sei, filme?

- ah - choraminguei, fazendo um pequeno bico. - Acho que já vi todos os filmes possíveis.

- Vê de novo

- Bela soluçao - Resmunguei, olhando pelo vidro. A vegetaçao agora completamente verde pois a primavera havia chegado.- Acho que um vegetal se mexe mais que eu.

- Qualquer coisa se move mais que você. - Argumentou ele, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

- Quando ita-kun volta? - perguntei parecendo indiferente, mas eu estava sentindo falta dele.

- Hm... Não sei

- Ficaremos sozinhos...

Não terminei por que meu celular havia começado a tocar.

- _Saku-chan _- A voz do Itachi pelo telefone ficava mais grave e sexy. - _otou-san e aiko-san já viajaram?  
_  
- Ita-nii-san - Gritei esquecendo completamente da existencia do Sasuke. - Estava falando sobre você agora.

- _Sério?_- Ele deu uma pequena risada.-_ Esta aonde?  
_  
- No carro com o Sasuke, estamos voltando do aeroporto.

-_ Estava com saudades_ - sua voz parecia um pouco cansada.- _Aqui esta um saco_ - Ele soltou um logo suspiro- N_ão sei quando vou voltar, otousan só me mete em furada.  
_  
- Também estou com saudades - dei um pequena risada e encostei a cabeça no vidro, evitando olhar para o Sasuke.- Esta um saco por que não estou ai, obvio.

- _Sua maior qualidade é ser humilde. _-Ele suspirou mais uma vez e falou com alguém. -_Saku-chan, tenho que desligar... O dever me chama._

- Tchau, niisan.

- Itachi disse quando volta? - Sasuke perguntou assim que eu desliguei o celular

- Ele não sabe.

Continuamos a conversar sobre nada importante. Filmes que vão estrear, livros que temos que ler para escola, qual filme iria passar na tv. Nada demais.

- Enfim, só - Disse assim que entrei em meu quarto e me jogando na cama.- Um mês sem regras...

Hoje era sábado, não havia aula e Naruko havia ficado com uma nota vermelha sendo proibida de vir me visitar por um tempo. Nem poderia aproveitar esse mês com ela.

O resto do dia passou lento e massante. Sayu passa o dia fora com sua baba brincando e quando voltava para casa estava tão cansada que comia e dormia, hoje não foi diferente, porem ela não jantou comigo e com o Sasuke. Ela estava muito cansada, jantou em seu quarto.

Eu podia sentir que o Sasuke estava me evitando, nem me olhar ele me olhava.

- O que eu fiz? - perguntei quando o silencio na mesa começou a me irritar.- Te fiz raiva?

Ele foi pego de surpresa e ficou me encarando por um tempo.

- Não, acho que não - respondeu por fim, levantando-se da mesa - Licença.

- Vai aonde? -Levantei também e segurei seu braço.

- Para o meu quarto .- Ele suspirou.

- Vai me deixar sozinha? -choraminguei.

-Se quiser venha.

E eu fui, não estava ligando para a voz que gritava em minha cabeça dizendo que eu estava fazendo uma coisa errada. O que eu iria fazer de errado? Nada. Atejá dormi com ele, certo?

Caminhamos lado a lado em silencio, quando chegamos no quarto entrei primeiro e escutei trancar a porta e ficar parado.

- Sasuke... - Me virei para olha-lo, mas ele havia me abraçado

- Esta sendo difícil, sabia? -Ele disse e eu não precisei que ele me explicasse, eu entendia. - Estou ficando louco.

Nao comentei, passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e aproximei meus lábios dos deles. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e começou a me beijar, seu corpo se esfregava no meu, sua língua invadia minha boca exigindo espaço. Suas mãos desceram ate minha bunda e a apertou, puxando-me contra ele.

- Sakura... - Seus lábios haviam descido ate o meu pescoço e sua respiraçao ofegante fazia meus pelos se arrepiarem.

- hm?

-Você quer isso? -perguntou, agora olhando em meus olhos. - Tem certeza?

Balancei a cabeça dizendo que sim. Só me imagina sendo dele, queria ele. Agora, amanha, depois. Mais e mais.

Ele ficou me olhando por um tempo, suas mãos segurando meu rosto, tiinha certeza de que meu rosto estava corada, mas eu já não ligava para isso. Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e voltou a me beijar, seus beijos eram intensos e delicados. Famintos e calmos. Suas mãos desciam por todo o meu corpo, me apertava contra ele e eu sentia meu corpo pressionado no dele e isso me enlouquecia.

Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para a sua cama, ficando por cima de mim.

- Se você quiser parar, eu entendo.

- Não - Não reconheci minha voz, estava completamente diferente. - Por favor, eu quero.

* * *

Beeem, o próximo capítulo vai ser exclusivo para o hentai dos dois, então quem não ler não vai perder nada da história então fiquem tranqüilos.

Espero que estejam gostando, aguardo reviews :*


	20. The first time Hentai

**Cap20**: The first time.

* * *

Apesar do tempo que estávamo deitado na cama, ainda vestíamos a roupa. Ele não apressava as coisas, apenas me beijava e passava a mão pelo meu corpo. Para mim aquelas roupas estavam realmente incomodando, queria sentir o corpo dele no meu, o calor do seu corpo me aquecendo.

Ele destruía beijos por todo meu rosto, mordiscando de leve o lóbulo de minha orelha e meu pescoço, suas mãos estava sobre meu seio apertando-o de leve e ele se encontrava entre as minhas pernas, precionando sua coxa em minha intimidade me levando a loucura.

Quando ele começou finalmente a desabotoar a minha blusa, minha respiraçao estava ofegante e eu estava ansiosa. Eu queria que ele me tocasse mais intimamente, queria sentir seus beijos pelo meu corpo, queria me sentir dele, apenas dele.

Finalmente livre da blusa e inflizmente com o sutien, abri os olhos - que estava fechados, pois eu estava com vergonha- e vi que ele me olhava com luxuria no olhar, via que ele me desejava - tanto quanto eu a ele. Suas mãos pousaram novamente em meus seios e o escutei soltar umgrunido baixo acompanhado de um gemido meu que havia me deixado morta de vergonha. Mesmo protegido pelo pano sutien pude sentir o calor de suas mãos em meus seios, já sensíveis.

Em poucos minutos eu ja estava completamente nua em frente dele -enquanto o mesmo continuava vestido- e ele havia se afastado um pouco para me olhar, ficando meio embaraçada tentei cobrir meus seios e as outras partes, mas ele me impediu.

- Não... - ele estava sorrindo e me dando um beijo prosseguiu, sussurrando em meu ouvido- Não se cubra, quero te ver, quero te tocar, quero sentir cada parte do seu corpo no meu.

Ao escutar as palavras dele senti meu rosto corar e ele sorriu. Nunca, ninguém, anybody havia me visto nua e isso era uma situaçao um pouco constrangedora e eu estava preste a vê-lo nu ( novamente) o que não melhorava nada.

Ele primeiro tirou a blusa e deixou o tórax dele a amostra e eu fiquei hipnotizada. Seu peitoral não era muito definido, mas não era igual de criança. Seu abdómen também não era, mas possuia os contorno deixando-o incrivelmente _gostoso_. Uma visão, assim posso dizer. Estava preste a ter um deus grego em meus braços o que começou a me deixar um pouco nervosa, nunca havia feito isso... E se eu fizesse uma coisa que não o agradasse? E se estragasse tudo?

Fechei meus olhos tentando espantar esses medos bobos e senti a cama abaixar um pouco, me avisando que ele havia voltado, me deixando com mais receio, não queria estragar tudo.

- Abra os olhos, Sakura - Ele pediu com a voz baixa e eu pude sentir que seu rosto estava bem próximo do meu. - Quero ver seus olhos.

E assim fiz, abri meus olhos e senti todos os meus medos irem embora quando encarei seu par de olhos negros como a noite. Ele estava sorrindo quando voltou a me beijar, sabia que ele não queria me assustar. Ele agora me beijava devagar, suas mãos estavam em meu rosto, acariciando-o levemente.

Seu corpo nu colado no meu que estava da mesma forma, fez meu cérebro derreter e eu não conseguir raciocinar direito. Só conseguia pensar nos nossos corpos colados, nos seusbeijos e suas caricias em meu rosto. Seus beijos desceram para o meu pescoço e logo chegaram os meus seios, mas ele não os tocou, ficou apenas olhando-os, adimirando . Cobrindo um com sua mão, beijou o vale entre eles e colocou o que estava livre na boca, começando a chupa-lo levemente me levando ate a lua e me deixando la. Sua língua acariciava o bico do meu peito e as vezes dava umaleve mordida.

Sabia que não ia aguentar essa deliciosa tortura por muito tempo, eu já havia começado a me contorcer e a gemer o nome dele baixo. Minha respiraçao estava presa em minha garganta, mas eu não liga, só ligava para o turbilhão de sensaçoes de que a boca dele me fazia sentir. Quando retirou a boca de meu seio me fazendo soltar um suspiro um tanto frustrada, mas logo prendi novamente a respiraçao e senti quando ele desceu dando pequenosbeijos em minha barriga, mordendo-a de leve . Quando chegou perto do meu umbigo ele se afastou e procurou alguma coisa na mesa de cabeceira e eu pude ver que era uma camisinha. Ainda bem que ele aindapensava nisso, meu cérebro havia virado uma geleia.

- Esta pronta? - perguntou-me enquanto dava pequenos beijos pelo meu rosto.

Para mim eu estava pronta, balancei a cabeça e ele ficou entre as minhas pernas. Com as mãos segurando seu peso no colchão, ele começou a me penetrar e foi ai que eu senti a dor.

Todo mundo havia falado que a primeira vez doí, mas eu esperava uma dor como um beliscão, oras. Era apenas uma pequena membrana, uma fina membrana.

Sasuke vendo que eu estava fazendo caretas, parou.

- Relaxa, Sakura- Ele pediu, esfregando seu nariz no meu. - Relaxa

- Você diz relaxa por que não esta sentindo dor - disse exasperada

- Acredite em mim. - resmungoou ele.

Assim o fiz, mas eu tentei relaxar e tentar não é fazer. Ele voltou a tentar e eu voltei a sentir dor, mas dessa vez eu não reclamei e esperei. Soltei um suspiro quando senti que ele estava todo em mim. Ele não começou a se mover logo de cara, ele ficou um tempo parado. Acho que era para eu me acostumar com o seu tamanho, não sei. Para falar a verdade nem havia reparado se ele era grande, mas agora eu podia sentir e tinha certeza de que pequeno ele não era.

Ele ficou me olhando, esperando. eu sabia que ele queria um sinal e o dei. Coloquei as pernas em volta da cintura dele e levei meu rosto ate o pescoço dele, mordendo ali de leve e esfregando meus seios em seu torax, fazendo-o solta um gemido abafado. Ele começou a se mover devagar e eu senti uma pequena ardência, mas logo foi substituída pelo prazer.

Seus moimentos lentos e ritmados me fazia gemer e nossos corpos suarem. Sua cama rangia conforme seus movimentos nos denunciando, mas ninguém escutaria como não escutariam nossos gemidos e suspiros de prazer. Aquele momento iria ficar para sempre em minha memoria, eu pertencia a ele, apenas dele. De corpo, alma e coraçao. E ele me pertencia, naquele momento ele era meu e eu era dele.

Depois de um tempo ele tombou sobre mim, mas eu sabia que não havia acabo. Não poderia ter acabado. Sua respiraçao estava ofegante e sua testa estava coberta por uma pequena camada de suor, seus olhos estavam entreabertos e sua boca também. E como eu havia pensando não havia acabado, ele tombou para o lado e me colocou sentada em seu colo. Com um sorriso muito safado no rosto, segurou a minha cintura e começou a me movimentar, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo.

Suas mãos em minha cintura, me davam apoio e eu comecei a me movimentar sozinha, sentindo ele me completar, sentindo ele me levar ao limite do prazer. Fazendo-me sentir todo o meu corpo dormente e chegar - pelo menos eu achava- ao meu primeiro orgasmo.

Tombei meu corpo sobre o dele, sentindo minhas forças sento roubadas de mim. Sentia-me dormente, sentia-me feliz.

Ele continou a se mover por um tempo ainda, mas logo chegou ao orgasmo também. Ficamos abraçados ali, sua respiraçao em meu rosto e eu deitada em seu peito. Nossos corpos colados e suados colados, estavam cansados. Adormecemos novamente juntos, nos braços dele e ele nos meus. Nunca havia me sentido tão feliz.

* * *

Caran, me sinto mau postando isso, mas ai está KOPASKDPOASKDPAO

Espero que todos gostem DDDD:

Tentei fazer o mais romântico possível, se não ficou, desculpem-me ç_ç

Beeijos :**


End file.
